Pokemon Learning League Strategic Thinking Skills
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this final chapter of the trainers' club tournament, the gang really step up their game as they prepare themselves for anything during the final rounds. How will everything play out for them? Read and find out for yourselves.


Pokemon Learning League

Strategic Thinking Skills (Part 3)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode resumes where the previous part left off. The randomization process is still continuing on. Suddenly, it stops and the final results are displayed on screen. Cilan's pitted against Ada, Serena's up against a girl named Joanie, Iris is up against Clemont, Ash is put up against a girl named Amy, Diana's pitted up against a guy named Lloyd, Janie's opponent is a guy named Dale and Trevor's opponent is a woman named Jasmine.)_

Clemont: Well, we knew this would happen eventually.

Iris (concurring): Yep.

Axew (concurring): Ax-ew.

Ash: Man, tomorrow's battles are to going to be big.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Trevor: You said it, Ash, so we better put in more training first thing tomorrow.

Ash (confirming): Oh, yeah.

Iris: Well Clemont, I hope you'll be ready for tomorrow, because I won't be holding anything back.

Clemont: That's good, Iris, because neither am I.

Iris: Good.

 _(They both give an affirmatory handshake. Now, we pan over to Cilan and Ada.)_

Cilan: Good luck to you in the battle tomorrow, Ada.

Ada: Thanks, and you too Cilan.

 _(They shake each other hands.)_

Lex: Come on, let's go grab some dinner.

 _(They leave the area and head back to the Pokemon Center. Side wipe to minutes later, where we they've gone through a good amount of their meals, with portions of spaghetti, breadsticks, dinner rolls and sweet rolls remaining on their plates.)_

Lex: Oh, that really hit the spot.

Clemont: Mmm-hmm, it sure did.

 _(Siara wipes off her mouth, places her napkin on her plate and pushes it to the side.)_

Siara: Guys, Quinn, Lex and I were just thinking: how would you like us to help with your training?

Ash: Sure.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

Quinn: Great, because we have some ideas that'll really assist you.

 _(Diana turns over to Trevor.)_

Diana: So, Trevor, tell us about another one of your adventure.

Trevor: All right. Well, one day, Janie and I decided to go the outskirts of Laverre City to work on our Pokémon's strongest moves.

Ada: That must have been a lot of fun.

Trevor: Oh, you bet it was. Then, a few hours later, we suddenly felt a strange presence of something powerful coming through the area. We looked up in the sky and saw this huge flying Pokemon going across the area, and it wasn't until later we found out that the Pokemon was Ho-oh.

Ash: That's cool!

Pikachu: Pika!

Janie: Yeah. It was the most incredible sight we'd ever seen.

Ash: You know, I saw it once when I first started off on my journey.

Trevor: Really? That's neat.

Ash: Yep, though I didn't find out what it was until I went to Johto.

Trevor & Janie _(comprehending)_ : Ahh.

 _(Now, they start eating their respective desserts. Fade in to the next morning, where the gang exit out of the Center. Clemont reassembles the training course and installs new programs for it while the others do warm-ups. Now, we cross-fade to moments later, where they begin their training. We look over to Siara and Quinn doing a meditation session with Ash, Iris and Trevor.)_

Siara: All right, guys, let's get your bodies in a relaxed state.

Ash, Iris & Trevor: Okay.

Siara: Good. Now, watch carefully and do as we do.

 _(She and Quinn first stand with their feet parallel & hip distance apart, gaze straight forward with their heads aligned, float their hands up, take a couple of deep breaths in and holds the poses.)_

Ash: Ahh, got you.

 _(They both take a deep breath and they do the same moves Siara & Quinn did.)_

Trevor: Ooh, I think I've strained a muscle.

Siara: Don't worry. You'll get used to it after a while.

 _(Now, we pan left over to see Ada sparring off against Lex. Ada has her Malamar out and Lex has a Ninetales.)_

Ada: Malamar, Psywave!

 _(It fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacle at Ninetales.)_

Lex: Dodge it and use Energy Ball!

 _(Ninetales swiftly leaps up and evades the attack. Now, it opens its mouth and fires an orb of light green from it at Malamar, dealing damage to it.)_

Lex: Now, use Flame Charge!

 _(Its body gets surrounded in red flames and charges towards Malamar, dealing more damage to it.)_

Ada: Counter with Superpower!

 _(Malamar's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it grabs Ninetales and throws it to the ground, dealing great damage to it.)_

Ada: Now, Foul Play!

 _(It grabs Ninetales again, turns it around and throws it to the ground, doing more damage to it.)_

Lex: Ninetales, Flamethrower!

 _(Ninetales raises all its tails up & the tips glow red-orange. Then, it opens its mouth and fires a stream of red and orange flames at Malamar, dealing damage to it.)_

Ada: That was a nice move there, Lex.

Lex: Thanks, Ada.

 _(We pan right to see Serena sparring off against Diana. Serena uses her Braixen and Diana has her Crobat.)_

Diana: Crobat, Air Slash!

 _(Crobat's wings glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing light blue disc-like energy blades from them at Braixen.)_

Serena: Counter with Flamethrower!

Braixen: Brai-xen.

 _(She points her wand stick a red-orange flame forms at the tip. Now, she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it at Crobat's attack. The two attacks collide and cancel each other out.)_

Serena: Now, use Scratch!

 _(Braixen's claws glow white and she slashes Crobat with them, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Crobat, Poison Fang!

 _(Its fangs glow purple and it bites down on Braixen, doing damage to it.)_

Serena: Braixen, Hidden Power!

 _(She forms a light blue ball of energy in front of her hands and fires it at Crobat.)_

Diana: Dodge it and use Fly!

 _(Crobat flaps its wings and flies up high into the air, swiftly evading Braixen's attack in the process. Now, it dives down at Braixen, doing damage to her.)_

Serena: Flamethrower!

 _(She points her wand stick at Crobat red-orange flame forms at the tip. Now, she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it at Crobat, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Diana _(complementing)_ : Nice move, Serena.

Serena: Thanks, Diana.

Diana: Now, Crobat Air Slash!

 _(Crobat's wings glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing light blue disc-like energy blades from them at Braixen, doing damage to her. Now, we pan right over to Janie, Cilan and Clemont doing the training course. The right side has the heavy bags, treadmill and robotic hands, the left side has the attack energy absorbers and reflectors and the center has a combination of both. Cilan has his Pansage out, Clemont has Chespin and Janie is with her Gallade.)_

Janie: Gallade, use Psycho Cut!

 _(Gallade swings his arms rapidly and multiple light blue blades emerge from them and fires them at the target, but one of the attack reflectors intercepts it and sends it back at him.)_

Janie: Dodge it, now!

 _(Gallade swiftly jumps up and evades the attack.)_

Janie: Now, Magical Leaf!

 _(Gallade raises his arms up and multiple light green glowing leaves appear all around him. Now, he fires them at the target, which bypasses the reflectors and hits the bullseye in rapid succession.)_

Janie: Yeah, way to go!

 _(Now, we look over to Cilan and Pansage, where the latter is running on the treadmill.)_

Cilan: Pansage, Bullet Seed!

 _(Pansage jumps up, opens his mouth and fires multiple golden seeds surrounded in a light green aura from it at the target, directly hitting the bullseye.)_

Cilan: Good job! Now, do Vine Whip!

 _(Two dark green vines emerge from his back and goes for the target, but the robotic arms block it off.)_

Cilan: Don't worry, Pansage. Try again.

 _(Two dark green vines emerge from his back and goes for the target, and the arms get into a defensive position, but the vines circle around them and hit the bullseye.)_

Cilan: Excellent job, Pansage.

 _(Now, we look over to Clemont and Chespin.)_

Clemont: Okay Chespin, Tackle attack!

 _(It charges at a heavy bag and tackles it.)_

Clemont: Good. Now, do Pin Missile!

 _(The spikes on its head stiffen and glow white. Then, it fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at the target, hitting the bullseye directly.)_

Clemont: Nice job there, Chespin. You're really getting it.

Chespin: Chespin.

 _(They continue on with their training. Now change setups two more times. Left side wipe to hours later, where everyone's back inside the Pokemon Center, resting up.)_

Diana: Serena, I have to say, your skills have really been improving.

Serena: Thanks, Diana. Oh, I almost forgot.

 _(She goes into her backpack, gets out a box of Pokepuffs and takes two out.)_

Serena: Axew, Pikachu. I have something for you.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

 _(She gives one each to Pikachu and Axew. They both take a bite.)_

Pikachu _(satisfied)_ : Chu.

Axew _(satisfied)_ : Axew.

Serena: Glad to see you like them.

 _(Pan left over to Siara & Janie chatting.)_

Janie: So, Siara, how exactly do you conceive your ideas for inventions?

Siara: Well, what I try to go for is something challenging and figuring out answers to the problems as I go along.

Janie: Ahh, that's interesting.

Siara: Yep.

 _(Pan left over to Trevor talking with Ada.)_

Trevor: Really? You came up with the design for your HQ?

Ada: That's right. What I was going for was a place where everyone could have free reign & encourage spontaneity.

 _(She gets out the Pokepilot, powers it up, flips through it and comes to the original blueprints for the HQ.)_

Trevor: Oh, that's cool.

 _(Pan left to Cilan & Lex talking.)_

Cilan: So, Lex, how are have been doing with your sculptures?

Lex: Well, I've already gotten the skeletal structures done for three of them. Then, from there, I'll make their skins, feathers and furs.

Cilan: I see.

 _(Pan left over to Clemont, Iris and Ash, who are massaging their sides & legs.)_

Iris _(groaning)_ : Ooh, those exercises were pretty straining.

Ash: Yeah, you said it. But it'll all be worth it.

Clemont: Oh, hang on, guys. I have something that'll speed up the healing.

 _(He goes into his pocket and gets out a few warm patches. Ash and Iris each take one and place them on their respective sore spots.)_

Iris (relived): Ahh. How long do we need to wear them?

Clemont: Not too long. About fifteen minutes.

Ash: All right, then.

 _(Cilan turns over to Quinn.)_

Cilan: Those were some impressive moves your Pokemon knew, Quinn.

Quinn: Why, thank you Cilan. Took a lot of training to get them just right.

Cilan: I could imagine that.

Quinn: Yep. Hey, since you're all going to plan out your strategies later on, and I know that you're already good with doing that, but how would you like to take those skills a step further?

Janie: Okay, sure. What kind of tips do you have?

Quinn: I'll show you.

 _(He gets the Pokepilot out, turns it on and pulls up a file about building one's strategic skills.)_

Quinn: This first tip is one you should be familiar with: being able to use both the logical and creative sides of your brain. It takes quite a bit of practice and confidence, but it's also incredibly valuable.

Janie: Ahh, that's a good one. What's next?

Quinn: Another good one to build upon is being able to integrate flexibility into your plans by creating benchmarks to help evaluate your progress, as well as using them as a guide and recognize an opportunity to revise them if needed.

Cilan: Okay, that's a helpful one. Now what?

Quinn: Here's another one you're accustomed to: being non-judgmental and not allowing yourself to be held back or restricted by the judgment of your own thinking when certain ideas are being developed or shared.

Iris: All right, that's another good one.

Quinn: Oh, but that's not all. Try to balance having tremendous creativity with a sense of realism & honesty about what can be achieved in the long term.

Trevor: We'll try to keep that in mind. Is there anything else?

Quinn: Yep. The last one is have a good amount of patience and try not to rush to conclusions and judgements. Give certain ideas and thought time to develop.

Serena: Well, those are some good tips there, Quinn.

Quinn: Indeed, they are. So, you guys up for some trivia?

Trevor: Sure thing.

 _(Pan up to an upper panel, displaying three scenarios involving trainer doing some strategic thinking.)_

Quinn: All right, you guys ready to go?

Clemont: Yeah, we are.

Quinn: Great. First off, this trainer, Barack, is strategizing a plan for an upcoming battle with one member of the Unova Elite Four. What do you think he can do here?

Ash: Be creative and logical with it.

Quinn: All right, Ash. Now, this coordinator, Arlene, is trying to formulate a performance for an upcoming contest. What do you think she can do here?

Janie: Have patience, not jump to conclusions and give it some time to develop.

Quinn: Okay, then Janie. Now, this other coordinator, Dexter, is working out a performance his Pokemon can do for a contest. What do you think he could do?

Serena: Create benchmarks and evaluate their progress.

Quinn: Very well, Serena. You guys did pretty good there.

Iris: Thank you, Quinn.

Axew: Axew.

Quinn: No problem, guys.

 _(He switches the Pokepilot off and puts it back in his pocket. Now, a brief montage goes on where everyone ponders about certain parts of their respective strategies.)_

Clemont _(thinking to himself)_ : Perhaps I could have Chespin combine this attack with that one. Yeah, that'll work fine.

Iris _(thinking to herself)_ : All right, I'll start off with Excadrill here and then Emolga in the next.

Ash _(thinking to himself)_ : I know. I could have them try attacking from different angles.

Serena _(thinking to herself)_ : I'll have Braixen master her new attack and then perfect some combinations with her and the others.

Cilan _(thinking to himself)_ : The timing on some of my Pokémon's attacks could be better, so I'll work on that.

 _(They each continue pondering. Montage concludes to moments later, where the gang is making final preparations.)_

Ada: So, you guys to head back out?

All: Yeah.  
Ada: Great. Now, before we do so, let's do another round of trivia.

Serena: Okay, but let's see of the viewers are up for it before we get going.

Ash: Okay. _(He turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys want to do it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ All right, then.

Pikachu: Pika.

 _(Cross-wipe to the two remaining scenarios.)_

Iris (V.O.): All right, let's do it. Here, Lou is preparing for an upcoming Pokemon tournament. What do you think he should do here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Not let himself get held back and by his own judgement. Sure, why not.

Cilan (V.O.): Lastly, this guy, Walt, is working out certain attack tactics for an upcoming battle. What do you think she can do here? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Be really honest  & creative with it, but still have it be realistic. Very well, then.

 _(Fade in back to the gang and Clemont casually speaks to the audience.)_

Clemont (casually): Great job there, guys. _(He turns back over to the others.)_ Well, guys, let's get to it.

 _(They all nod their heads, get up from their seats and step back outside. They set up bullseyes and special training mannequins. Dissolve to moments later, where they're in the midst of their training. Pan over to Ash & Iris, who is working out some attack with their respective Pokemon and separate training mannequins.)_

Ash: Okay, Donphan, use Hidden Power!

Donphan: Donphan!

 _(Its body & eyes glow green and it forms several green orbs of energy, then it fires them at the bullseye, with each one directly hitting from a different direction.)_

Ash: That was great, Donphan!

Donphan: Don-phan!

 _(Now, we look over to Iris.)_

Iris: Emolga, Discharge!

Emolga: Emolga!

 _(Her body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts from her body at the mannequin.)_

Iris: Great job, Emolga!

Emolga: Emolga!

 _(We look back over to Ash.)_

Ash: All right. Quilava, Aerial Ace, let's go!

 _(It ignites the flames on its head & back and jumps into the air. Then, its body gets surrounded in white streaks, flies through the air, makes a sharp turn and slams directly into the mannequin.)_

Ash: All right! That was awesome!

 _(Quilava nods its head in agreement. Now, Iris, Axew and Emolga comes over to them.)_

Iris: Hey, Ash. That was a really good Aerial Ace attack there.

Ash: Thanks. Been working hard on it.

Iris: That's great.

Ash: Yep. So, how's your training going?

Iris: Oh, it's going great.

Ash: That's nice.

Iris: Mmm-hmm.

 _(Iris ponders for a minute, then gets an idea.)_

Iris: Hey, how about you have Quilava do the attack like this?

 _(She raises her hand & arm high up, then dives it down at a fast speed.)_

Ash: Hmm, yeah, I could do that. Now, here's one for you: try to train Axew to control where his Dragon Breath will go.

Iris: Hmm. You know, that's not a bad idea. We'll go do that right now. Thanks.

Ash: All right, good luck with it.

Iris: Thanks, Ash. You too.

 _(She goes back over to her spot and they both resume with their training.)_

Ash: All right, Quilava. Aerial Ace!

 _(Quilava ignites the flames on its head & back and jumps up high. Then, its body gets surrounded in white streaks, dives down and slams into the mannequin.) _

Ash:That's good. Now, do it a bit higher.

 _(Quilava nods its head. Now, we pan over to Iris training with Axew.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Breath!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and fires a beam of black & blue energy into the air, which then forms into the shape of a black & blue dragon. Axew shifts his body to the right and the beam changes direction and it hits the mannequin.)_

Iris: That's all right, Axew. You're getting the idea. Just keep trying.

Axew (determined): Ax-ew.

 _(We look over to Serena practicing with Braixen.)_

Serena: Braixen, Heat Wave!

Braixen: Brai-xen!

 _(She points her wand stick at the mannequin and a red-orange flame appears at the tip and grows bigger. Now, she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it into the sky.)_

Serena: Oh, don't worry. You almost had it that time.

Braixen: Brai-xen.

 _(Just then, Siara comes over to her.)_

Siara: How's it going, Serena?

Serena: Not so good, Siara. Braixen's having trouble getting Heat Wave to work like it did before in our battle.

Siara: Ahh, I see. Well, if I may suggest, how about having her channel all her intensity into the attack?

Serena: Okay, let's try it. Okay, Braixen, try it again!

 _(Braixen holds her wand stick and then concentrates & channels her energy. Now, a white flame appears at the tip of the stick and grows bigger and turns white. Then, it fires a round orange flame from the tip at the mannequin.)_

Serena: Yes, that's it! Thanks, Siara.

Siara: No problem.

 _(Pan right and see Clemont, Ada and Diana practicing attack combinations.)_

Clemont: All right, Bunnelby use Dig, then go into Mud Shot!

 _(Bunnelby jumps into the air and drill a hole into the ground with its ears. Then, it pops up from the ground and creates a golden sphere in between its ears, which then splits into several balls of mud and fired at the target, hitting it.)_

Clemont: That was good, but try doing it a little faster.

 _(Bunnelby turns over and a determinedly nods its head. Now, we look over to Diana & her Crobat.)_

Diana: Crobat, use Fly, then Air Slash!

 _(It flaps its wings and goes into the air. Then, it dives down while flapping its wings, which glow light blue and fires multiple light blue saw-like disc blades at the mannequin.)_

Diana: Excellent job, Crobat.

 _(Pan over to Ada training with Lopunny.)_

Ada: Lopunny, Sky Uppercut and Double Kick!

 _(One of Lopunny's fists glow light blue and it uppercuts the mannequin. Then, it jumps up, spins around and kicks the mannequin twice.)_

Ada: Great job, Lopunny.

 _(We look over to Cilan, Janie and Trevor perfecting the timing of their Pokemon's attacks. Trevor has his Clefable out and Janie has Seismitoad.)_

Janie: Seismitoad, Mud Bomb!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires a ball of brown mud at Clefable.)_

Trevor: Okay, Clefable hold your position!

 _(Clefable stands his ground holds his hands out and he catches the Mud Bomb.)_

Trevor: Now, deflect it right back!

 _(He fires the Mud Bomb back Seismitoad, dealing damage to it.)_

Janie: Oh, good move, Trevor.

Trevor: Thanks, Janie. Now, Clefable Fire Punch!

Clefable: Cleeee-

 _(He balls up his fist and it gets enveloped in a red-orange flame.)_

Clefable: -fable!

 _(He throws it at Seismitoad.)_

Janie: Dodge it, now!

 _(It jumps into the air and narrowly evades the attack.)_

Janie: Now, Seismitoad Focus Blast!

 _(It puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Clefable, doing some damage to it. Now, we look over to Cilan sparring off in a double battle with Quinn and Lex. Cilan has his Crustle & Luxio, Quinn has Ninetales and Lex has a Kabutops.) _

Quinn: Ninetales, use Flame Charge!

Lex: Kabutops, Night Slash!

 _(Its body gets surrounded in red flames and charges towards Luxio. Kabutops' scythes glow dark blue dark purple and slashes them at Crustle.)_

Cilan: Dodge them, now!

 _(They both move out of the way of the attacks.)_

Cilan: Luxio, Charge Beam! Crustle, Shell Smash!

Luxio: Lux!

 _(Its body sparks with yellow electricity and fires a yellow electrical beam from its mouth at Kabutops, doing damage to it. Crustle jumps out of its shell and its body glows white. Then, crimson cracks form around its body and the white energy breaks off like pieces of a shell. Crustle's body glows crimson red.)_

Cilan: Now, Rock Wrecker!

 _(Crustle puts its claw together in front of itself and a small grey stone forms in between them. Crustle then raises the stone up and it grows until it's as big as itself. The white pieces fuse with it and Crustle fires it at Ninetales, hitting it and dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Lex: Use Aqua Jet!

Quinn: Ninetales, use Flamethrower!

 _(Kabutops becomes surrounded in a veil of water and shoots itself at Luxio, doing damage. Now, Ninetales raises all its tails up & the tips glow red-orange. Then, it opens its mouth and fires a stream of red and orange flames at Crustle, dealing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Use X-Scissor and Double Kick!

 _(Crustle jumps into the air and both claws glow light blue, then puts them together and a light blue "X" appears in front of them and falls towards Kabutops, dealing damage to it. Luxio's feet glow white, jumps up into the air and falls down, hind feet first, at Ninetales and kicks it with both of them, doing damage. Now, we go into an aerial shot over the area, with everyone doing various aspects of training. Dissolve over to the main stadium, wherein the third-round battles are about to commence. The entire stadium is filled with tens of thousands of spectators.)_

Jenny: Welcome everyone to the final day of this year's Trainers' Club Tournament. I have a feeling things are really going to heat up today.

Don George: You know it, Jenny. If the battles from yesterday have shown anything, today's ones are going to be bigger than before.

Jenny: That's right, so let's get underway with the first battle.

 _(Pan down to the battle field, where the first battle's about to commence. Ash is up against Amy. She has brunette hair, blue eyes and is wearing a yellow t-shirt, long shorts with a skirt over them and flats.)_

Referee: This matchup between Ash Ketchum and Amy will now begin!

 _(He raises both flags up.)_

Ash: Quilava, let's go!

 _(He tosses the Pokeball up and Quilava comes out of it.)_

Amy: Beheeyem, I choose you!

 _(She throws the Pokeball and Beheeyam emerges out of it.)_

Ash: Quilava, Flame Wheel, let's go!

 _(It jumps up, spins around in the air and its body gets engulfed in flames. Then, it rolls towards Beheeyem, dealing damage to it.)_

Amy: Use Psybeam!

 _(Beheeyem fires a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from its hand at Quilava, hitting its weak spot and does a great amount damage to it.)_

Amy: Now, Energy Ball!

 _(Beheeyem puts its hands together and a light green orb of energy form in between them. Now, it fires the orb at Quilava.)_

Ash: Dodge it and use Swift!

 _(It leaps up and evades the attack. Now, it opens its mouth and fires yellow stars at Beheeyem, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Now, Quilava, Flamethrower!

 _(It fires up the flames on its head & back and fires a spiraling red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Beheeyem.)_

Amy: Counter with Charge Beam!

 _(An orb of light blue electricity appears in between Beheeyem's hands and fires a beam of light blue electricity from it at the Flamethrower, colliding with it and cancels it out.)_

Amy: Psyshock, now!

 _(Beheeyem raises its arms up, three masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of its body and it fires them at Quilava, doing damage to it with each hit.)_

Ash: Use Aerial Ace!

 _(It ignites the flames on its head & back and jumps up high. Then, its body gets surrounded in white streaks, dives down and slams into Beheeyem, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Great job. Now, Swift attack!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires yellow stars at Beheeyem, doing damage to it.)_

Amy: Those are some nice moves there

Ash: Thanks. Same with you.

Amy: Now, Beheeyem Psyshock again!

 _(Beheeyem raises its arms up, three masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of its body and it fires them at Quilava.)_

Ash: Dodge them!

 _(It swiftly zig-zags around the masses as they hit the ground.)_

Ash: Quilava, use Flame Wheel now!

 _(Quilava jumps up, spins around in the air and its body gets engulfed in flames. Then, it rolls towards Beheeyem, dealing damage to it.)_

Amy: Beheeyem, Energy Ball!

 _(Beheeyem puts its hands together and a light green orb of energy form in between them. Now, it fires the orb at Quilava, dealing some damage.)_

Ash: Quilava, use Eruption now!

 _(Quilava lowers its head and fires a geyser of red-orange fire from the flame on its head at Beheeyem, doing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Amy: Don't think we're taking it like that! Beheeyem, Dark Pulse!

 _(Beheeyem forms a dark purple orb of energy in its hands. Now, it fires a beam of dark purple circles from it Quilava, dealing a considerable amount of damage.)_

Amy: Now, use Charge Beam!

 _(An orb of light blue electricity appears in between Beheeyem's hands and fires a beam of light blue electricity from it at Quilava, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Quilava, use Flame Wheel!

 _(Quilava jumps up, spins around in the air and its body gets engulfed in flames. Then, it rolls towards Beheeyem.)_

Amy: Dodge it and use Psybeam!

 _(It floats up and narrowly evades the attack. Now, it fires a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from its hand at Quilava, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Quilava, Flamethrower!

 _(It fires up the flames on its head & back and fires a spiraling red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Beheeyem, landing a direct hit and deals a great amount of damage. Beheeyem descends to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Beheeyem's unable to battle! Quilava wins!

Amy: Come on back, Beheeyem. You've earned it.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, she takes another one off her belt.)_

Amy: Camerupt, come on out!

 _(She throws it and Camerupt appears out of it.)_

Camerupt: Camerupt.

Amy: Camerupt, use Earth Power!

 _(Its body glows gold, rears up on its hind legs and slams its front legs into the ground, creating glowing gold cracks that go toward Quilava, hitting it and dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Quilava, use Aerial Ace!

 _(It ignites the flames on its head & back and jumps up high. Then, its body gets surrounded in white streaks, dives down and slams into Beheeyem, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Now, use Flamethrower!

 _(It fires up the flames on its head & back and fires a spiraling red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Camerupt.)_

Amy: Counter with Solar Beam!

 _(Camerupt glows a faint yellow. Now, numerous balls appear and float around it as a larger ball forms inside its mouth and it fires a beam of energy at the Flamethrower, colliding with and neutralizes it. Ash ponders for a brief moment, then gets an idea.)_

Ash: Quilava, return.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, he takes another off his belt.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, go!

 _(He throws it and Oshawatt emerges from it.)_

Oshawatt: Oshawatt.

Amy: Use Lava Plume!

 _(It blows steam out of its nose, creates an eruption from the two humps on its back and launches a massive blast of fire & smoke from them at Oshawatt in the form of a giant wave.)_

Ash: Dodge it!

 _(He jumps up in the air and narrowly avoids the attack.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, Tackle Attack!

Oshawatt: Oshawatt!

 _(He charges at Camerupt and tackles it, doing damage.)_

Ash: Now, do Aqua Jet!

 _(Oshawatt's body gets surrounded in spiraling water and shoots himself like a rocket at Camerupt, doing even more damage to it.)_

Amy: Camerupt, use Rock Slide!

Camerupt: Came-rupt!

 _(Its body glow white and multiple white rings of energy above & around it. Then, several large grey boulders come out of the ripples and fall down over Oshawatt, doing a good amount of damage to him.)_

Amy: Good! Now use Solar Beam!

 _(Camerupt glows a faint yellow. Now, numerous balls appear and float around it as a larger ball forms inside its mouth and it fires a beam of energy at Oshawatt.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, dodge it and Water Gun!

 _(He jumps up and swiftly evades the attack. Now, Oshawatt fires a stream of water from his mouth at Camerupt, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Amy: Camerupt, use Earth Power!

 _(Its body glows gold, rears up on its hind legs and slams its front legs into the ground, creating glowing gold cracks that go toward Oshawatt, hitting him and dealing damage.)_

Ash: Razor Shell!

Oshawatt: Osha!

 _(He grabs the scalchop on his stomach and it begins to brightly glow. Then, a light blue aura appears around it and Oshawatt swings it once, and the aura transforms into an energy blade. Now, he slashes Camerupt with it.)_

Amy: Camerupt, it's time for Overheat!

Camerupt: _(bellows.)_

 _(Its body glows red and fire then surrounds its body. Now, it unleashes a big stream of fire from its humps at Oshawatt.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, counter with Hydro Pump!

 _(He fires a powerful blast of water from his mouth at Camerupt's attack, colliding with it and cancelling it out.)_

Amy: Ooh, now that's a good move.

Ash: Thanks. Now Oshawatt, Water Gun, let's go!

Oshawatt: Osha-watt!

 _(He fires a stream of water from his mouth at Camerupt.)_

Amy: Quick, dodge it!

 _(It gallops out of the way of the attack.)_

Amy: Good. Use Rock Slide, now!

Camerupt: Came-rupt!

 _(Its body glow white and multiple white rings of energy above & around it. Then, several large grey boulders come out of the ripples and fall down over Oshawatt, doing a good amount of damage to him.)_

Ash: Use Razor Shell!

Oshawatt: Osha!

 _(He grabs the scalchop on his stomach and it begins to brightly glow. Then, a light blue aura appears around it and Oshawatt swings it once, and the aura transforms into an energy blade. Now, he slashes Camerupt with it.)_

Amy: Camerupt, Lava Plume!

 _(It blows steam out of its nose, creates an eruption from the two humps on its back and launches a massive blast of fire & smoke from them at Oshawatt in the form of a giant wave, hitting him and doing some damage.)_

Amy: Now, use Earth Power!

 _(Its body glows gold, rears up on its hind legs and slams its front legs into the ground, creating glowing gold cracks that go toward Oshawatt, hitting him and dealing more damage.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, Tackle attack!

Oshawatt: Oshawatt!

 _(He charges at Camerupt and tackles it, doing damage.)_

Amy: Solar Beam!

 _(Camerupt glows a faint yellow. Now, numerous balls appear and float around it as a larger ball forms inside its mouth and it fires a beam of energy at Oshawatt, landing a direct hit and dealing a great amount of damage to him.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, are you all right?

 _(He turns over to him and nods his head.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, Hydro Pump!

 _(His body glows blue, moves his around in a counterclockwise motion and a ball of water forms in between them. The ball then flattens and turns into a circle. Now, a powerful jet of water fires from the circle at Camerupt, delivering a heavy amount of damage. Camerupt struggles to remain standing, but it collapses to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Camerupt's unable to continue! Oshawatt's the winner!

Ash: Way to go!

Oshawatt: Osha-watt!

 _(Amy calls Camerupt back to its Pokeball.)_

Amy: You were awesome out there, Camerupt. Take a nice rest. _(She puts the ball back on her belt and takes another one off.)_ Let's go, Yanmega!

 _(She throws it and Yanmega comes out of it.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, use Aqua Jet!

 _(Oshawatt's body gets surrounded in spiraling water and shoots himself like a rocket at Yanmega.)_

Amy: Dodge it and use Slash!

 _(Yanmega's wings glow white, flaps them and fires white crescent-shaped blades at Oshawatt, doing damage to him.)_

Amy: Yanmega, Shadow Ball!

 _(It forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it in front of its mouth and fires it at Oshawatt, dealing more damage to him.)_

Ash: Use Water Gun!

Oshawatt: Osha-watt!

 _(He fires a stream of water from his mouth at Yanmega, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Now, Oshawatt, Tackle!

Oshawatt: Oshawatt!

 _(He charges at Camerupt and tackles it, doing more damage.)_

Amy: Leech Life!

 _(Yanmega bites down Oshawatt and drains some of his energy.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, return!

 _(He recalls Oshawatt back to his Pokeball. He puts it back on his belt and gets another one off it.)_

Ash: Glalie, go!

 _(He tosses it and Glalie emerges.)_

Glalie: Glalie.

Ash: Glalie, Headbutt!

 _(It slams its head into Yanmega, doing damage to it.)_

Amy: Counter with Bug Buzz!

 _(Yanmega flaps its and emanates red sound waves from them at Glalie, doing damage to it.)_

Amy: Great. Now, Shadow Ball!

 _(It forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it in front of its mouth and fires it at Glalie.)_

Ash: Dodge it!

 _(Glalie floats up and evades the attack.)_

Ash: Now, Icy Wind, let's go!

 _(It blows sparkling blue snow out of its mouth, dealing a good amount of damage to Yanmega.)_

Amy: Use Ancient Power!

 _(Yanmega's body glows white and creates a silver energy ball in front of its nose. Now, it fires it at Glalie, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Glalie, Ice Beam!

 _(It opens its mouth, forms an orb of light blue energy in front of it and fires light blue beams of energy at Yanmega.)_

Amy: Dodge and use Leech Life!

 _(Yanmega bites down on Glalie and drains some of its energy.)_

Ash: Glalie, use Frost Breath!

 _(Glalie blows out snow from its mouth and a wind with sparkling blue powder at Yanmega, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Good. Now, use Headbutt!

 _(It lowers its head and charges towards Yanmega.)_

Amy: Counter with Slash!

 _(Its wings glow white, flaps them and fires white crescent-shaped blades at Glalie, landing a direct hit and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Amy: Next, use Bug Buzz!

 _(Yanmega flaps its and emanates red sound waves from them at Glalie.)_

Ash: Dodge it!

 _(It hovers up and evades the attack.)_

Ash: All right, use Ice Beam!

Glalie: Gla-lie!

 _(It charges a light blue ball in between the horns on its head and fires light blue beams from it at Yanmega, doing great damage to it.)_

Ash: Now, use Freeze-Dry!

 _(A light blue ball forms above Glalie's head with two beams of light blue energy each connecting to the horns on its head. Now, a beam of light blue, white and purple aura is shot from the ball at Yanmega, doing an even greater amount of damage.)_

Amy: Wow, that's impressive. Okay, Yanmega, Shadow Ball!

 _(It forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it in front of its mouth and fires it at Glalie, doing damage to it.)_

Amy: Good job, Yanmega. Now do Ancient Power!

 _(Its body glows white and creates a silver energy ball in front of its nose. Now, it fires it at Glalie, doing more damage to it.)_

Ash: Glalie, fight back with Headbutt!

 _(It slams its head into Yanmega, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: All right. Now, Ice Beam!

Glalie: Gla-lie!

 _(It charges a light blue ball in between the horns on its head and fires light blue beams from it at Yanmega.)_

Amy: Counter with Slash!

 _(Its wings glow white, flaps them and fires white crescent-shaped blades. It collides with the Ice Beams and cancels it out.)_

Amy: Now, use Leech Life!

 _(It bites down on Glalie and drains some of its energy.)_

Ash: Okay, Glalie, finish it up with Freeze-Dry!

 _(A light blue ball forms above Glalie's head with two beams of light blue energy each connecting to the horns on its head. Now, a beam of light blue, white and purple aura is shot from the ball at Yanmega, doing a great amount of damage. Yanmega descends to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Yanmega's out of the battle! Glalie wins, and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!

Ash: All right!

 _(Ash walks over to Amy.)_

Ash _(sincerely)_ : Hey, Amy. Your Pokemon were really awesome out there.

Amy: Well, thank you Ash. So were yours.

 _(They shake each other's hands. Now, we see three shots of Serena's battle against Joanie, with Pancham pitted against a Pansear, Sylveon's up against a Zangoose and Braixen fights off against a Rotom. Cross-fade to the next matchup with Diana and Lloyd. Lloyd has dark blue hair, hazel eyes, and wears a green shirt, cargo shorts and sneakers.)_

Referee: This matchup of Diana and Lloyd will now begin!

Lloyd: Go, Honchkrow!

 _(He throws it and Honchkrow emerges out of it.)_

Diana: It's time, Barbaracle!

 _(She tosses it up and Barbaracle appears out of it.)_

Lloyd: Honchkrow, start this off with Night Slash!

 _(Honchkrow's talons glow dark purple and slashes Barbaracle with them, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Barbaracle, Water Pulse!

 _(It creates a blue sphere of energy in between its hands and fires it at Honchkrow, dealing damage.)_

Lloyd: All right, use Drill Peck!

 _(Its beak glows white and it spins like a drill as it dives down at Barbaracle, hitting it with its beak and dealing some damage to it.)_

Diana: Dodge it and use Dual Chop!

 _(Barbaracle leaps up and swiftly evades the attack. Now, its claws glow green and simultaneously strikes Honchkrow with them, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Good. Now, Cross Chop!

 _(Its arms glow white, then crosses them and forms an "X". Now, it hits Honchkrow with them, doing damage.)_

Lloyd: Honchkrow, Thunder Wave!

 _(Honchkrow's beak glows yellow and releases rings of yellow electricity from its beak at Barbaracle, paralyzing it.)_

Lloyd: Good. Now, use Steel Wing!

 _(Honchkrow's wings glow white and hits Barbaracle with them, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Hang on, Barbaracle! Fight back with Razor Shell!

 _(The claws on both its hands start to glow yellow. Then, a light blue aura appears and hardens around them, forming into two curved blades of energy and slashes Honchkrow with them, dealing damage.)_

Lloyd: Use Night Slash!

 _(Honchkrow's talons glow dark purple and slashes Barbaracle with them, doing damage to it)_

Diana: Barbaracle, Water Pulse!

 _(It creates a blue sphere of energy in between its hands and fires it at Honchkrow, doing a considerable amount of damage. Now, Barbaracle concentrates and dispels all the electricity out of itself.)_

Lloyd: Honchkrow, use Snarl, now!

 _(Honchkrow crosses its wings and slashes them forward. A purple ball of energy is fired from in front of its body and enlarges until it turns into a hemisphere and charges towards Barbaracle, hitting it and creates an explosion on impact, doing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Don George: Oh, now that's an impressive move.

Jenny: Indeed.

Diana: My, that was quite strong there.

Lloyd: Why, thank you.

Diana: Now, Barbaracle, Skull Bash!

 _(A white aura briefly flashes from Barbaracle's body and it charges towards Honchkrow and slams its head into it, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Lloyd: Ooh, good one. Honchkrow, Steel Wing!

 _(Honchkrow's wings glow white and goes towards Barbaracle.)_

Diana: Counter with Cross Chop!

 _(Its arms glow white, then crosses them and forms an "X". It blocks off the Steel Wing and pushes Honchkrow back.)_

Lloyd: Drill Peck!

 _(Its beak glows white and it spins like a drill as it dives down at Barbaracle, hitting it with its beak and dealing some damage to it.)_

Diana: Use Razor Shell!

 _(The claws on both its hands start to glow yellow. Then, a light blue aura appears and hardens around them, forming into two curved blades of energy and slashes out at Honchkrow.)_

Lloyd: Dodge it and use Snarl!

 _(Honchkrow crosses its wings and slashes them forward. A purple ball of energy is fired from in front of its body and grows in size until it turns into a hemisphere and charges towards Barbaracle, hitting it and creates an explosion on impact, doing a good amount of damage to it. Barbaracle falls to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Barbaracle's unable to battle! Honchkrow wins!

Lloyd: You did great there, Honchkrow.

Diana: You battled well out there, Barbaracle. Return.

 _(Diana calls Barbaracle back to its Pokeball. She puts it back in her belt pouch and gets another one out.)_

Diana: Let's go, Crobat!

 _(She tosses it up and Crobat emerges from it.)_

Lloyd: Honchkrow, Steel Wing!

 _(Honchkrow's wings glow white and goes towards Crobat.)_

Diana: Dodge and use Air Slash!

 _(It flies and evades the attack. Now, its wings glow and it flaps them, firing multiple light blue saw-like energy blades from them at Honchkrow, doing damage to it.)_

Lloyd: Use Night Slash!

 _(Honchkrow's talons glow dark purple and slashes out at Crobat.)_

Diana: Crobat, dodge and use Poison Fang!

 _(Its fangs glow purple and bites down on Honchkrow's weak spot with them, doing a good amount of damage. Honchkrow descends to the ground and collapses.)_

Referee: Honchkrow is out of the battle! Crobat's the winner!

Lloyd: Come on back, Honchkrow.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, he gets another one from his pocket.)_

Lloyd: Cofagrigus, let's go!

 _(He throws and Cofagrigus appears out of it.)_

Diana: Crobat, use Air Slash!

 _(Crobat's wings glow and it flaps them, firing multiple light blue saw-like energy blades from them at Cofagrigus, doing damage.)_

Lloyd: Cofagrigus, fight back with Astonish!

 _(Cofagrigus raises its arms in the air, makes a terrifying face and shadows appear around its body, frightening Crobat and doing damage in the process.)_

Diana: Crobat, Cross Poison!

 _(It crosses its wings in front of its face and they start to glow purple. A purple 'X' appears in front of its wings and it opens them, firing the 'X' at Cofagrigus, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Lloyd: Cofagrigus, use Psychic and Ominous Wind!

 _(Its eyes glow light purple, Crobat suddenly get surrounded in a light purple aura and is help in place. Now, Cofagrigus waves its arms and unleashes a purple wind at Crobat, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Okay, I'll give that one to you. Crobat, Poison Fang!

 _(Its fangs glow purple and bites down on Cofagrigus with them, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Lloyd: Cofagrigus, use Energy Ball!

 _(It puts its hands together, forms an orb of light green energy in between them and then fires it at Crobat.)_

Diana: Dodge it!

 _(Crobat flies up and evades the attack.)_

Lloyd: All right, now Hyper Beam!

 _(It puts its hands together and fires a dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy around it at Crobat, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Diana: Use Acrobatics & Fly!

 _(Crobat's body glows light blue and it quickly zips through the air and tackles Cofagrigus, dealing damage to it. Now, it flaps its wings and goes up high in the air. Now, it dives down at Cofagrigus, hitting its weak spot doing even more damage to it.)_

Diana: Now, use Air Slash!

 _(Crobat's wings glow and it flaps them, firing multiple light blue saw-like energy blades from them at Cofagrigus, doing damage.)_

Lloyd: Cofagrigus, Ominous Wind!

 _(It waves its arms and unleashes a purple wind at Crobat, doing damage to it.)_

Lloyd: Good! Now, Energy Ball!

 _(It puts its hands together, forms an orb of light green energy in between them and then fires it at Crobat, dealing a little more damage to it.)_

Diana: Crobat, Poison Fang and Cross Poison!

 _(Its fangs glow purple and bites down on Cofagrigus with them, doing damage to it. Now, it crosses its wings in front of its face and they start to glow purple. A purple 'X' appears in front of its wings and it opens them, firing the 'X' at Cofagrigus, dealing it more damage.)_

Don George: Diana's really pushing it with that combination.

Jenny: You said it, but she's making it count.

Lloyd: Use Psychic & Hyper Beam!

 _(Cofagrigus's eyes glow light purple, holds out its arms and Crobat suddenly get surrounded in a light purple aura and is held in place. Now, it fires a dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy around it at Crobat, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Diana: Crobat, Acrobatics!

 _(Crobat's body glows light blue and it quickly zips through the air and tackles Cofagrigus, landing a direct hit and dealing a great damage to it.)_

Diana: All right, now finish it with Cross Poison!

 _(Crobat crosses its wings in front of its face and they start to glow purple. A purple 'X' appears in front of its wings and it opens them, firing the 'X' at Cofagrigus, doing a good amount of damage. Cofagrigus falls to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Cofagrigus is out of the battle! Crobat wins!

 _(Lloyd calls Cofagrigus back to its Pokeball, places it back on his belt, and takes off another one.)_

Lloyd: I choose you, Nidoqueen!

 _(He throws it and Nidoqueen emerges from it.)_

Nidoqueen: (growls.)

Diana: Crobat, use Acrobatics!

 _(Crobat's body glows light blue and it quickly zips through the air and tackles Nidoqueen, doing damage to her.)_

Lloyd: Nidoqueen, Iron Tail!

 _(Its tail gets surrounded in white sparkles and is encircled in a white outline. Now, its tails turns to iron and hits Crobat with it, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Fly attack!

 _(Crobat flaps its wings and goes up high in the air. Now, it dives down at Nidoqueen, doing damage.)_

Lloyd: Use Body Slam!

Nidoqueen: _(growls.)_

 _(She jumps into the air and lands on Crobat, landing a direct hit and doing a good amount of damage. Crobat lies on the ground, passed out.)_

Referee: Crobat's unable to battle! Nidoqueen's the winner!

 _(Diana calls Crobat to its Pokeball.)_

Diana: Crobat, you did amazingly. Take a long rest.

 _(She puts the Pokeball away and switches it out with another.)_

Diana: It's time, Rhyperior!

 _(She throws it and Rhyperior emerges from it.)_

Rhyperior: _(growls.)_

Diana: Rhyperior, use Megahorn & Flash Cannon!

 _(Its horn glows white, extends out and stabs Nidoqueen with it, doing some damage to it. Now, Rhyperior's body becomes outlined in white energy and it starts to build inside its mouth. Now, a white orb of energy with light blue energy inside it forms in the mouth, and Rhyperior fires a white beam of energy with light blue energy inside it at Nidoqueen, dealing a considerable amount of damage.)_

Lloyd: Use Crunch and Shadow Claw!

 _(Her teeth glow white and she bites down on Rhyperior, doing damage. Next, one of Nidoqueen's claws gets surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline, which then takes the form of a claw and she slashes Rhyperior with it, dealing more damage to it.)_

Lloyd: Nidoqueen, Iron Tail!

 _(Its tail gets surrounded in white sparkles and is encircled in a white outline. Now, its tails turns to iron and hits Rhyperior with it, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Use Fire Fang!

 _(Its mouth and fangs get immersed in red-orange flames and bites down on Nidoqueen, dealing damage.)_

Lloyd: Nidoqueen, Body Slam!

 _(She jumps into the air and falls towards Rhyperior.)_

Diana: Rhyperior, dodge and use Stone Edge!

Rhyperior: (roars.)

 _(It swiftly moves to the side and narrowly evades the attack. Now, Rhyperior raises its arms up and slams them hard on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards Nidoqueen, hitting it and doing some damage.)_

Diana: Now, use Surf!

 _(It summons a huge wave that it rides on and it crashes down on Nidoqueen, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Lloyd: Oh, don't think we'll take that lightly. Nidoqueen, Iron Tail!

 _(Its tail gets surrounded in white sparkles and is encircled in a white outline. Now, its tails turns to iron and hits Rhyperior with it, doing damage to it.)_

Lloyd: All right, now Superpower!

 _(Nidoqueen's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Now, it picks up Rhyperior, raises it up and slams it down to the ground, dealing a great amount to it.)_

Diana: Relax, Rhyperior. Go into Stone Edge!

Rhyperior: (roars.)

 _(It raises its arms up and slams them hard on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards Nidoqueen, hitting it and doing some damage.)_

Don George: Those two are really going at it.

Jenny: Yep, and they're not letting up in the slightest.

Lloyd: Nidoqueen, Superpower and Body Slam!

 _(Nidoqueen's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Now, it picks up Rhyperior, raises it up and slams it down to the ground, dealing a great amount to it. Now, she jumps into the air and lands on Rhyperior, doing a little more damage.)_

Diana: You all right, Rhyperior?

 _(It barely manages to get back up on its feet and nods back to her.)_

Diana (relieved): Oh, that's good. Now, use Surf and Flash Cannon!

 _(It summons a huge wave that it rides on, while its body becomes outlined in white energy and it starts to build inside its mouth. Now, a white orb of energy with light blue energy inside it forms in the mouth, and Rhyperior fires a white beam of energy with light blue energy inside it at Nidoqueen, dealing a considerable amount of damage. The wave crashes down on Nidoqueen, dealing her even greater damage.)_

Lloyd: Nidoqueen, Crunch!

Nidoqueen: _(growls.)_

 _(Her teeth glow white and she bites down on Rhyperior, doing damage.)_

Diana: Rhyperior, counter that with Fire Fang!

 _(Its mouth and fangs get immersed in red-orange flames and bites down on Nidoqueen, dealing damage.)_

Lloyd: Use Shadow Claw!

 _(One of Nidoqueen's claws gets surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline, which then takes the form of a claw and she slashes Rhyperior with it, dealing damage to it.)_

Diana: Rhyperior, Megahorn!

 _(Its horn glows white, extends out and stabs Nidoqueen at her weak point, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: All right, Rhyperior, Surf now!

Rhyperior: (roars.)

 _(It summons a huge wave that it rides on and it crashes down on Nidoqueen, doing a heavy amount of damage. Nidoqueen lies on the ground, passed out.)_

Referee: Nidoqueen's unable to battle! Rhyperior's the winner, and victory goes to Diana!

Diana: That was great, Rhyperior! You and the others were amazing!

 _(Lloyd calls Nidoqueen back to its Pokeball.)_

Lloyd: You did your best out there, Nidoqueen. You've earned a good rest.

 _(Diana walks over to him.)_

Diana: Hey, Lloyd. You really put on a tough battle.

Lloyd: Well, thank you Diana.

 _(Now, we fade to the next one with Clemont and Iris.)_

Referee: And begin!

Clemont: Chespin, I choose you!

 _(He throws the Pokeball and Chespin appears.)_

Iris: Gible, let's go!

 _(She tosses the Pokeball and Gible emerges from it.)_

Gible: Gible!

Iris: Gible, start with Aerial Ace!

Gible: Gible!

 _(Its body gets surrounded by white streaks and flies towards Chespin, doing damage to it.)_

Clemont: Chespin, use Tackle!

 _(He charges and tackles Gible, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Use Flamethrower and Iron Head!

 _(Gible fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Chespin, doing a good amount of damage. Now, it lowers its head and the fin turns to iron from the base and charges towards Chespin, doing more damage to it.)_

Clemont: Chespin, use Pin Missile and Seed Bomb!

 _(The spikes on its head stiffen, glow white and fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at Gible, doing damage. Now, Chespin opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Gible, exploding on impact and deals more damage to it.)_

Clemont: Now, Vine Whip!

 _(Two light green vines come out from the sides of Chespin's head and hits Gible with them, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Gible, Shadow Claw!

Gible: Gible!

 _(One of its hands gets surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline, which takes the shape of a claw and slashes Chespin with it, dealing damage to it.)_

Iris: All right, Gible Flamethrower!

 _(Gible fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Chespin.)_

Clemont: Chespin, dodge it!

 _(It swiftly moves out of the path of the attack, evading it.)_

Clemont: Now, use Seed Bomb!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Gible, exploding on impact and deals damage.)_

Iris: Gible, Aerial Ace and Shadow Claw!

Gible: Gible!

 _(Its body gets surrounded by white streaks and flies towards Chespin, while also having one of its hands get surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline and takes the shape of a claw, slashing and tackling Chespin simultaneously, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Clemont: Counter with Vine Whip & Wood Hammer!

 _(Two light green vines come out from the sides of Chespin's head and grabs Gible with them. Now, one of Chespin's arms get encased in a light green aura, which the shape of a stump and slams it onto Gible, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Iris: Use Dig!

 _(It uses its claws and digs into the ground.)_

Clemont: Chespin, Vine Whip again!

 _(Two light green vines come out from the sides of Chespin's head, burrows them into the ground, pulls Gible up from beneath and slams it on the surface, doing damage.)_

Siara: Oh, that's very clever.

Ash:

Iris: Gible, Dig and Iron Head!

Gible: Gible!

 _(It lowers its head and the fin turns to iron from the base, then it uses it claws and digs into the ground. Then, it pops up and attacks Chespin, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Clemont: Use Pin Missile!

 _(The spikes on its head stiffen, glow white and fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at Gible.)_

Iris: Counter with Flamethrower!

 _(Gible fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Chespin's attack, incinerating it and cancelling it out.)_

Iris: Now, Gible, Shadow Claw!

 _(One of its hands gets surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline, which takes the shape of a claw and slashes Chespin with it, dealing damage to it.)_

Clemont: Chespin, use Wood Hammer!

 _(One of Chespin's arms get encased in a light green aura, which the shape of a stump and slams it onto Gible, doing a great amount of damage. Gible passes out and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Gible's unable to battle! Chespin wins!

Iris: Come on back, Gible. You've earned a good rest.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, she gets another one out from her pocket.)_

Iris: Go, Emolga!

 _(She throws it and Emolga appears out of it.)_

Emolga: Emolga!

Clemont: Chespin, Tackle attack!

 _(He charges and tackles Emolga, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Emolga, Hidden Power!

 _(Emolga's body gets outlined in light green, puts her hands together and three green-yellow orbs appear in between them and separates them, firing them at Chespin, doing damage to him with each hit.)_

Clemont: Use Seed Bomb!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Emolga, exploding on impact and doing some damage to it.)_

Iris: Emolga, Air Slash!

 _(Her patagium glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing multiple light blue glowing disc-esque energy blades at Chespin, delivering a great amount of damage to it. Chespin passes out and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Chespin's out of the battle! Emolga's the winner!

 _(Clemont calls Chespin back to its Pokeball. Now, he gets another one out.)_

Clemont: Come on out, Bunnelby!

 _(He throws it and Bunnelby emerges.)_

Iris: Emolga, Shock Wave!

 _(Her body gets enveloped in yellow electricity and fires a beam of yellow electricity from her body at Bunnelby, doing damage to it.)_

Clemont: Bunnelby, use Smack Down!

 _(A metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in an orange aura appears in between its ears and fires it at Emolga, exploding on impact, doing damage to her and falls straight down to the ground.)_

Clemont: Now, use Mud Shot!

 _(It creates a golden sphere in between its ears, which then split into several balls of mud and are fired at Emolga, dealing more damage to it.)_

Iris: Use Iron Tail!

 _(Her tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and a white outline. It then turns to iron.)_

Emolga: Eeeee-molga!

 _(She swings it at Bunnelby, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Now, use Air Slash!

 _(Her patagium glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing multiple light blue glowing disc-esque energy blades at Chespin, doing damage to it.)_

Clemont: Bunnelby, use Smack Down and Double Slap!

 _(A metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in an orange aura appears in between its ears and fires it at Emolga, exploding on impact and doing a good amount of damage. Now, its ears glow white and repeatedly smacks Emolga with them, doing more damage.)_

Iris: Hang on, Emolga! Use Iron Tail and Discharge!

 _(Her tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and a white outline. It then turns to iron. Now, her body gets enveloped in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from her body that concentrate at her tail.)_

Emolga: Eeeee-molga!

 _(She swings her tail at Bunnelby, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Diana: Those were some good attack combinations.

Lex: Mmm-hmm. They sure worked hard on them.

Iris: Emolga, use Discharge!

Emolga: Emolga!

 _(Her body gets enveloped in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from her body at Bunnelby.)_

Clemont: Use Dig, then go into Super Fang!

 _(It jumps up into the air and drills a hole into the ground with its ears, evading Emolga's attack. Now, Bunnelby pops up from underneath, its two front teeth and bites Emolga with them, doing damage.)_

Iris: Emolga, Hidden Power!

 _(Emolga's body gets outlined in light green, puts her hands together and three green-yellow orbs appear in between them and separates them, firing them at Chespin, doing damage to him with each hit.)_

Clemont: Bunnelby, Wild Charge now!

 _(It runs at Emolga, then its body gets enveloped by yellow electricity and tackles her, dealing damage and taking recoil damage in the process.)_

Iris: Emolga, Air Slash!

 _(Her patagium glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing multiple light blue glowing disc-esque energy blades at Chespin.)_

Clemont: Dodge it, now!

 _(It hops up and narrowly evades the attack.)_

Clemont: Now, use Double Slap!

 _(Its ears glow white and goes for Emolga.)_

Iris: Quick, dodge it!

 _(She jumps up and narrowly evades the attack.)_

Iris: Use Discharge!

Emolga: Emolga!

 _(Her body gets enveloped in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from her body at Bunnelby.)_

Clemont: Counter with Mud Shot!

 _(It creates a golden sphere in between its ears, which then split into several balls of mud and are fired at the Discharge, neutralizing it.)_

Iris: All right, Emolga, Shock Wave and Discharge!

Clemont: Bunnelby, Wild Charge and Mud Shot!

Emolga: Emolga!

 _(Her body gets enveloped in yellow electricity and fires a beam of yellow electricity from her body at Bunnelby, then she fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity. Now, Bunnelby runs at Emolga, then its body gets enveloped by yellow electricity and then creates a golden sphere in between its ears, which then split into several balls of mud and are fired at Emolga. Both attacks land a direct hit and do a great amount of damage to each of them. Now, Emolga and Bunnelby pass out and collapse to the ground.)_

Referee: Bunnelby and Emolga are both out of the battle!

Clemont: You did great, Bunnelby. Return, now.

 _(He calls Bunnelby back to its Pokeball. Now, he gets another out of his pocket.)_

Clemont: Luxray, go!

 _(He throws and Luxray emerges from it.)_

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Now, Iris recalls Emolga back to its Pokeball and gives a look as if to say, "You were amazing out there." Now, she gets another Pokeball from her pocket.)_

Iris: Clefairy, let's go!

 _(She throws it and Clefairy emerges from it.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy.

Clemont: Luxray, Swift attack!

 _(It jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it and fires multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Clefairy.)_

Iris: Clefairy, counter with Thunderbolt!

 _(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at the Swift attack, colliding with it and cancelling it out.)_

Clemont: Luxray, use Discharge!

 _(His body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body at Clefairy.)_

Iris: Dodge it, now!

 _(He leaps up and evades the attack.)_

Iris: Now, Clefairy Flamethrower!

 _(He fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at Luxray, doing damage.)_

Clemont: Luxray, Thunder Fang and Discharge!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Its fangs glow yellow and yellow sparks of yellow electricity surround them and bites down on Clefairy with them, dealing damage. Now, its body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity at Clefairy, doing more damage to him.)_

Iris: Use Psyshock and Thunderbolt!

Clefairy: Cleeee-

 _(He raises his arms up, closes his eyes and three masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of his body. Now, he fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body into the masses, blending them together.)_

Clefairy: -fairy!

 _(He fires them at Luxray, dealing damage to it.)_

Clemont: Use Wild Charge!

 _(It runs towards Clefairy and its body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. Luxray hits its marks and does a good amount of damage to Clefairy, while also sustaining recoil damage itself.)_

Iris: Clefairy, Moonblast!

 _(Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Cle-fairy!

 _(He fires it at Luxray.)_

Clemont: Luxray, dodge and use Thunder!

Luxray: Lux!  
 _(It jumps and swiftly evades the attack. Now, its body becomes engulfed by yellow electricity and fires a massive yellow beam of electricity at Clefairy, doing great damage to him.)_

Iris: Clefairy, fight back with Meteor Mash!

 _(He balls up his fist and a silhouette of a golden meteor appears around it and throws it at Luxray, doing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Those two are really going all out with this.

Serena: Yeah. Neither one has let up since it started.

Iris: Clefairy, use Moonblast and Psyshock!

 _(Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Cle-fairy!

 _(He fires it at Luxray. Now, he raises his arms up, closes his eyes and three masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of his body. He fires them at Luxray.)_

Clemont: Luxray, counter with Swift and Discharge!

 _(It jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it and fires multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at the masses of energy, neutralizing each one. Next, his body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body at the Moonblast, cancelling it out.)_

Iris: All right, Clefairy, use Flamethrower!

 _(He fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at Luxray, doing damage.)_

Clemont: Luxray, Thunder Fang!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Its fangs glow yellow and yellow sparks of yellow electricity surround them and bites down on Clefairy with them, dealing damage.)_

Iris: Moonblast, now!

 _(Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Cle-fairy!

 _(He fires it at Luxray, hitting its weak spot and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Clemont: Use Swift!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(It jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it and fires multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Clefairy, doing damage to him.)_

Clemont: Now, Luxray, Thunder and Wild Charge!

Iris: Clefairy, Flamethrower and Meteor Mash!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Its body becomes engulfed by yellow electricity and fires a massive yellow beam of electricity at Clefairy. Next, it runs towards Clefairy and its body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. Clefairy fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth. Now, he balls up his fist and a silhouette of a golden meteor appears around it and throws it at Luxray, while the Flamethrower encircles it. Both attacks collide with their respective opponent and explode on impact. The smoke clears and both Pokemon barely remain standing.)_

Don George: Unbelievable!

Jenny: Yeah, but they won't last for much longer.

Clemont _(encouraging)_ : Luxray, don't give in yet.

Iris _(encouraging)_ : Come on, Clefairy. You can do it.

 _(The two struggle to hold out for four seconds, until Luxray collapses to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Luxray cannot continue! Clefairy wins, and this match goes to Iris!

Iris: Yeah!

 _(Clemont calls Luxray back to its Pokeball.)_

Clemont: Luxray, you were outstanding in that battle. You've earned a good rest.

 _(Iris walks over to Clemont.)_

Iris: Clemont, you really put up a great battle there.

Clemont: Thanks, Iris. and I wish you luck for the rest of your battles.

Iris _(appreciatively)_ : Well, thank you.

 _(They each place one hand onto each other's shoulders and confidently nod their head to each other. Now, we see three shots of Janie's match with Dale, with her Nidorino pitted against a Masquerain, Gallade battling a Gogoat and Seismitoad faces a Machamp. Fade in to minutes later in the main lobby, where the gang rendezvous in the resting area. They sit around a rectangular table.)_

Janie: Man, that last battle was brutal.

Trevor: We could tell, but you were still amazing back there.

Janie: Oh, yeah. All the training's really paying off. Oh, one other thing: I hope everything goes well in your next battle.

Trevor: Why, thank you Janie.

 _(They give a warm hug to each other. Pan over to Cilan talking with Diana & Lex.)_

Cilan: Diana, I have to say, your Crobat did very well against that Cofagrigus.

Diana: Mmm-hmm. Though some attacks weren't that effective, they helped pay off in the end.

Lex: Indubitably, especially with how you were a little creative with those poison attack combinations.

Diana: Oh, thanks Lex.

 _(Now, we look over to Ash and Serena.)_

Ash: Hey, Serena. Sorry you lost to Joanie back there.

Serena: It's okay. The fact I got this far is impressive enough.

Ash: Heh, that's true. _(He turns over to Iris and Clemont.)_ Iris, you and Clemont sure came with some good combo attacks in your battle.

Iris:Indeed, we did.

Axew: Axew.

Clemont: It wasn't easy, but I think we used them to good effect.

Iris: You said it. _(She turns over to Ash.)_ You know, Ash, Oshawatt's really gotten a lot better at battling.

Ash _(agreeing)_ : Oh, you better believe he has.

Pikachu (concurring): Pika-chu.

 _(Now, Siara stands up.)_

Siara: Attention, everyone. I'd like to say a few words. All of you have really improved your trainers' skills throughout this whole thing. And for that, you should all be proud of yourselves for that.

Iris: Thanks, Siara. Really means a lot.

Siara: No problem.

 _(They continue on chatting. Side wipe to the next battle with Trevor facing off against Jasmine. She has blonde hair in a bouffant, light blue eyes and is wearing a purple shirt, a darling skirt and flats.)_

Referee: This matchup of Trevor and Jasmine will now begin!

Jasmine: Pupitar, I choose you!

 _(She tosses the Pokeball up and Pupitar emerges from it.)_

Pupitar: Pupitar.

Trevor: Go, Floette!

 _(He throws it and Floette appears.)_

Trevor: Floette, start with Energy Ball!

 _(She forms an orb of light green energy from her Fairy Flower and fires it at Pupitar, dealing damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Pupitar, use Rock Tomb!

 _(It becomes outlined in white energy and raises itself up. Now, multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy form around its head in a ring shape and the rocks fall down on Floette, dealing damage.)_

Trevor: Use Dazzling Gleam!

 _(Floette's body and Fairy Flower get enveloped in a rainbow-colored shine, which gets brighter and strikes Pupitar, doing damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Use Payback!

Pupitar: Pu-pitar!

 _(A black energy sphere with white lines appear above its head and starts expanding around it and it hits Floette, doing some damage to her.)_

Jasmine: Now, Pupitar Smack Down!

 _(A metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in an orange aura appears in front of its mouth and fires it at Floette.)_

Trevor: Quick, dodge it and use Petal Blizzard!

 _(Floette floats up and evades the attack. Now, she fires multiple heart-shaped white petals at Pupitar, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Trevor: Now, use Fairy Wind!

 _(She rapidly spins around and creates a strong gust of sparkling wind, and is aimed at Pupitar, doing damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Pupitar, counter that with Bulldoze!

Pupitar: Pupitar!

 _(It slams down on the ground and creates a shock wave, which then crashes towards Floette, doing damage to her.)_

Trevor: Use Energy Ball!

 _(She forms an orb of light green energy from her Fairy Flower and fires it at Pupitar, dealing damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Have to say, those are some impressive moves.

Trevor: Yeah, and you're not too bad yourself. Now, Floette use Petal Dance!

 _(She spins around and the fairy flower start to glow pink. Now, she fires glowing pink petals from it at Pupitar, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Pupitar, counter with Smack Down!

 _(Now, Floette spins around and the fairy flower start to glow pink. Now, she fires glowing pink petals from it at Pupitar, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Use Earthquake!

 _(It jumps into the air and strikes the ground. Floette spins around and the fairy flower start to glow pink. Now, she fires glowing pink petals from it at Pupitar, doing a good amount of damage. Floette stops spinning and wobbles around.)_

Jasmine: All right. Pupitar, Smack Down!

 _(A metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in an orange aura appears in front of its mouth and fires it at Floette, doing damage to her.)_

Trevor: Floette, can you still attack?

 _(She turns to him and shakily nods.)_

Trevor: Okay. Floette, Petal Blizzard!

 _(Floette fires multiple heart-shaped white petals at Pupitar, dealing a great amount of damage. Pupitar passes out and descends to the ground.)_

Referee: Pupitar's unable to continue battle! Floette wins!

 _(Jasmine calls Pupitar back to its Pokeball, then gets another one from her pocket.)_

Jasmine: Weezing, let's go!

 _(She throws it and Weezing appears.)_

Weezing: Weezing.

Trevor: Floette, Fairy Wind!

 _(Floette tries to perform the attack, but confusingly hits herself instead.)_

Jasmine: Sludge attack!

Weezing: Weee-

 _(It opens both mouths and spews balls of purple sludge at Floette, dealing a good amount of damage_.)

Trevor: Weezing, use Gyro Ball!

 _(It spins fast in a counter-clockwise rotation and a light blue aura surrounds it. Now, it spins into Floette, doing even more damage to her. She faints and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Floette's unable to continue! Weezing's the winner!

Trevor: Return, Floette.

 _(He calls her back to its Pokeball. Now, he gets another one off his belt.)_

Trevor: It's time, Clefable!

 _(He throws it up and Clefable appears.)_

Clefable: Clefable!

Trevor: Clefable, use Fire Punch!

Clefable: Cleeee-

 _(He balls up his fist and it gets enveloped in a red-orange flame.)_

Clefable: -fable!

 _(He throws it at Weezing, doing damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Use Assurance!

 _(It gets shrouded in a dark purple aura and tackles Clefable, doing a little damage to him.)_

Jasmine: Good. Now, use Sludge attack!

 _(It opens both mouths and spews balls of purple sludge at Clefable.)_

Trevor: All right, Clefable brace yourself!

Clefable: Fable!

 _(He puts his hands out, blocks the sludge and deflects it into the air.)_

Trevor: All right, now use Zen Headbutt!

 _(Clefable's forehead glows blue and it gets shrouded in a light blue reflective shield and charges towards Weezing, hitting it and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Okay, Weezing, use Sludge Bomb!

 _(It fires multiple brown globs of sludge from its mouths at Clefable.)_

Trevor: Counter with Shock Wave!

Clefable: Cle-fable!

 _(He gets enveloped in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at the Sludge Bomb, neutralizing it in the process.)_

Trevor: How do you like that?

Jasmine: Oh, we're just getting warmed up. Weezing, Gunk Shot!

Weezing: Weezing-Wee!

 _(Light purple light starts sparkling inside both mouths. Now, it fires pieces of purple-glowing garbage at Clefable, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Trevor: Clefable, are you okay?

 _(Clefable turns over to him and nods to him.)_

Trevor: Oh, good. Now, use Focus Blast!

 _(He puts his hands together and forms an orb of yellow energy in between them and throws it at Weezing, doing some damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Use Gyro Ball!

 _(It spins fast in a counter-clockwise rotation and a light blue aura surrounds it. Now, it spins towards Clefable.)_

Trevor: Quick, Clefable! Deflect that!

 _(He pushes Weezing away before it hits him.)_

Trevor: Yeah! Now, Fire Blast!

 _(He fires a_ _大_ _-shaped from his mouth at Weezing, landing a direct hit and doing a great amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Use Sludge Bomb!

 _(It fires multiple brown globs of sludge from its mouths at Clefable, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Trevor: Clefable, Shock Wave!

Clefable: Cle-fable!

 _(He gets enveloped in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at Weezing, doing damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Weezing, counter with Sludge!

 _(It opens both mouths and spews balls of purple sludge at Clefable, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Now, use Gyro Ball!

 _(It spins fast in a counter-clockwise rotation and a light blue aura surrounds it. Now, it spins into Clefable, doing even more damage to him.)_

Trevor: All right, Clefable, let's end this with Fire Blast!

 _(Weezing descends to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Weezing cannot continue to battle! Clefable wins!

Trevor: Oh, yeah! Way to go, Clefable!

Clefable: Fable!

 _(Jasmine calls Weezing back to its Pokemon.)_

Jasmine: Go, Pyroar!

 _(She throws it and a male Pyroar appears.)_

Pyroar: _(roars.)_

Jasmine: Pyroar, use Flame Charge!

 _(His body becomes enveloped in red flames and charges at Clefable, doing damage.)_

Trevor: Clefable, Focus Blast!

 _(He puts his hands together and forms an orb of yellow energy in between them and throws it at Pyroar, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Trevor: Now, use Zen Headbutt!

 _(Clefable's forehead glows blue and it gets shrouded in a light blue reflective shield and charges towards Pyroar, doing more damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Hyper Voice, now!

Pyroar: (roars mightily.)

 _(He creates a blue wave of energy that blows Clefable away, doing damage to him. He falls to the ground and passes out)_

Referee: Clefable's unable to battle! Pyroar's the winner!

Jasmine: Great job, Pyroar.

 _(Trevor calls Clefable back to his Pokeball. He places it back on his belt and takes another one off.)_

Trevor: Come on out, Gothitelle!

 _(He throws it and Gothitelle emerges from it.)_

Jasmine: Pyroar, use Take Down!

 _(He charges towards Gothitelle and slams into her, doing damage.)_

Trevor: Gothitelle, Low Sweep!

 _(She sweeps her legs under Pyroar's and trips him, doing damage to him.)_

Jasmine: All right, use Flamethrower!

 _(He fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at Gothitelle, doing damage to her.)_

Trevor: Use Brick Break!

 _(Both of Gothitelle's hands glow bluish white and slams them down on Pyroar, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Trevor: Now, Gothitelle, Psychic!

 _(Her eyes glow light blue and raises her arms out. Now, Pyroar gets surrounded in a light blue and is raised off the ground. Gothitelle lowers her arms and Pyroar is slammed onto the ground, dealing damage.)_

Jasmine: Counter with Hyper Voice!

Pyroar: (roars mightily.)

 _(He creates a blue wave of energy that blows Gothitelle away, doing damage to her.)_

Jasmine: Now, Pyroar, Flame Charge!

 _(His body becomes enveloped in red flames and charges towards Gothitelle.)_

Trevor: Dodge it, quick!

 _(She veers to the right and avoids the attack.)_

Trevor: Now, use Dark Pulse!

 _(She puts her hands together and a pink orb form in between and then fires a beam of purple circles at Pyroar, dealing damage to him.)_

Jasmine: Man, you sure know how to put up a good battle.

Trevor: Thanks, so do you. Gothitelle, Rock Tomb!

 _(She becomes outlined in white energy and raises her head. Multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy then form around her body in a ring shape. The glow fades and the rocks fall down on Pyroar, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Pyroar, Incinerate!

Pyroar: (roars.)

 _(He shoots a beam of orange, yellow, red and black fire at Gothitelle, dealing a considerable amount of damage.)_

Trevor: Gothitelle, Psychic!

 _(Her eyes glow light blue and raises her arms out. Now, Pyroar gets surrounded in a light blue and is raised off the ground. Gothitelle lowers her arms and Pyroar is slammed onto the ground, hitting him in his weak spot and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Pyroar, Take Down attack!

 _(He charges towards Gothitelle and slams into her, doing damage.)_

Jasmine: Flamethrower, now!

 _(He fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at Gothitelle.)_

Trevor: Counter with Dark Pulse!

 _(She puts her hands together and a pink orb form in between and then fires a beam of purple circles at the Flamethrower, colliding with ad neutralizing it.)_

Jasmine: Pyroar, use Hyper Voice!

Pyroar: _(roars mightily.)_

 _(He creates a blue wave of energy that blows Gothitelle away, doing damage to her.)_

Trevor: Okay, Gothitelle, end this with Brick Break!

 _(Both of Gothitelle's hands glow bluish white and slams them down on Pyroar, doing a good amount of damage. Pyroar falls to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Pyroar's out of the battle! Gothitelle's the winner, and this match goes to Trevor!

Trevor: Oh, yeah! Way to go, Gothitelle!

 _(Gothitelle turns over to him and bows to him. Now, Jasmine calls Pyroar back to his Pokeball.)_

Jasmine: You were incredible, Pyroar. Take a nice long rest.

 _(She looks over to Trevor longingly as if to say, "He sure gave me a great battle." Now, we side wipe to the next matchup of Cilan v. Diana.)_

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Cilan: Go, Pansage!

 _(He throws the Pokeball and Pansage emerges from it.)_

Ada: Malamar, let's go!

 _(She tosses it up and Malamar appears out of it.)_

Ada: Malamar, start with Psywave!

 _(It fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacles at Pansage, doing damage.)_

Cilan: Pansage, use Bullet Seed!

 _(It releases multiple golden seeds enveloped in a light green aura from its mouth at Malamar, dealing damage to it.)_

Ada: Use Pluck!

 _(Malamar's beak glows white and hits Pansage with it, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Now, use Psycho Cut!

 _(Malamar fires a pink crescent-like blade of energy from one of its tentacles at Pansage.)_

Cilan: Okay, Pansage, get ready.

 _(Pansage gets into position and intercepts the attack.)_

Cilan: Now, deflect it!

 _(It sends it upward into the sky, where it disperses.)_

Cilan: All right, now use Vine Whip!

 _(Two dark green vines come from Pansage's back and hits Malamar with them, doing damage.)_

Ada: Malamar, Foul Play!

 _(It grabs Pansage, turns it around and throws it to the ground, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Pansage, are you all right?

 _(It gets back up on its feet and it nods its head.)_

Cilan: Oh, good. Now, use Rock Tomb!

 _(It puts its hands together in front of its body and silver sparkles form in between them, then it raises them up and the sparkles expand, creating a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until its bigger than Pansage's body. Lastly, the inner glow dims out from the orb and becomes a large gray boulder with a transparent silver outer glow. It then rests in Pansage's hands and it throws it at Malamar, dealing damage.)_

Ada: Malamar, Psycho Cut!

 _(Malamar fires a pink crescent-like blade of energy from one of its tentacles at Pansage, dealing damage.)_

Cilan: Use Bite!

 _(Its teeth glow white and it bites down on Malamar with them, doing damage to it.)_

Don George: Ooh, that one had to hurt.

Jenny: No doubt, but it looks like it's recouped quickly.

Ada: Now, Malamar Psywave!

 _(It fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacles at Pansage.)_

Cilan: Dodge it, now!

 _(It leaps up and swiftly evades the attack.)_

Cilan: Pansage, use Solar Beam!

 _(The bush on Pansage's head starts to sparkle light blue as it gathers solar energy. Now, it holds its left hand out and a golden orb of energy appears in front of it, which Pansage then fires a beam of golden energy from it at Malamar, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ada: Use Superpower!

 _(Malamar's body gets surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it grabs Pansage and throws it to the ground, dealing great damage. Pansage manages to get back up, but starts to breath more heavily.)_

Cilan: Use Bullet Seed!

 _(It releases multiple golden seeds enveloped in a light green aura from its mouth at Malamar.)_

Ada: Malamar, counter with Psywave!

 _(It fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacles at the bullet seed, cancelling it out.)_

Ada: Now, use Pluck!

 _(Malamar's beak glows white and hits Pansage with it, doing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Use Rock Tomb!

 _(It puts its hands together in front of its body and silver sparkles form in between them, then it raises them up and the sparkles expand, creating a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until its bigger than Pansage's body. Lastly, the inner glow dims out from the orb and becomes a large gray boulder with a transparent silver outer glow. It then rests in Pansage's hands and it throws it at Malamar, dealing damage.)_

Ada: Malamar, use Foul Play!

 _(It grabs Pansage, turns it around and throws it to the ground, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Pansage, Vine Whip!

 _(Two dark green vines come from Pansage's back and hits Malamar with them, doing damage.)_

Ada: Use Superpower!

 _(Malamar's body gets surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it grabs Pansage and throws it to the ground, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Referee: Pansage is out of the battle! Malamar wins!

 _(Cilan calls Pansage to its Pokeball.)_

Cilan: You did well out there, Pansage. Take a nice rest.

 _(He puts it back in his pockets and gets another one out.)_

Cilan: It's time, Crustle!

 _(He throws it and Crustle appears.)_

Cilan: Crustle, use Rock Slide!

 _(It raises both claws up into the air and multiple white rings of energy appear above its body high in the sky and large gray boulders appear out of the ripples of energy. They fall down and rain over Malamar, doing damage.)_

Ada: Use Psycho Cut!

 _(Malamar fires a pink crescent-like blade of energy from one of its tentacles at Crustle, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Now, Malamar, Pluck!

 _(Malamar's beak glows white and goes for Crustle.)_

Cilan: Crustle, dodge and use X-Scissor!

 _(It moves out of Malamar's path and evades its attack. Now, it jumps into the air and both its claws glow light blue, then it put them together in front of itself and a light blue "X" with a magenta outline appears in front of the claws and falls forward, directly slamming into Malamar and doing a great amount of damage. Malamar faints and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Malamar's unable to battle! Crustle's the winner!

Ada: Great job out there, Malamar. Take a good rest.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, she puts it away and gets another one from her side pouch.)_

Ada: Darmanitan, let's go!

 _(She tosses it up and Darmanitan emerges from it.)_

Ada: Darmanitan, use Gyro Ball!

 _(Its fists glow light blue and it spins rapidly counter-clockwise at Crustle, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Crustle, Shell Smash!

 _(Crustle jumps out of its shell and its body glows white. Then, crimson cracks form around its body and the white energy breaks off like pieces of a shell. Crustle's body glows crimson red.)_

Cilan: Now, use Rock Wrecker!

 _(Crustle puts its claw together in front of itself and a small grey stone forms in between them. Crustle then raises the stone up and it grows until it's as big as itself. The white pieces fuse with it and Crustle fires it at Darmanitan, hitting it and dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Ada: Darmanitan, counter with Hammer Arm!

 _(One of Darmanitan's forearms glows white and it slams it onto Crustle, dealing damage.)_

Cilan: Use Rock Slide!

 _(Crustle raises both claws up into the air and multiple white rings of energy appear above its body high in the sky and large gray boulders appear out of the ripples of energy. They fall down and rain over Darmanitan, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ada: Darmanitan, Fire Fang!

 _(Its mouth and fangs get enveloped in red-orange flames and bites down on Crustle, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Now, use Gyro Ball!

 _(Its fists glow light blue and it spins rapidly counter-clockwise at Crustle.)_

Cilan: Crustle, dodge and X-Scissor!

 _(It moves out of Malamar's path and evades its attack. Now, it jumps into the air and both its claws glow light blue, then it put them together in front of itself and a light blue "X" with a magenta outline appears in front of the claws and falls forward, directly slamming into Darmanitan, doing some damage.)_

Ada: My, that's a pretty good hit.

Cilan: Why, thank you.

Ada: Now, Darmanitan, Overheat!

 _(Its body glows red and fire engulfs its body. Now, it unleashes a big stream of fire at Crustle, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Use Rock Slide!

 _(Crustle raises both claws up into the air and multiple white rings of energy appear above its body high in the sky and large gray boulders appear out of the ripples of energy. They fall down and rain over Darmanitan, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ada: Use Rollout!

 _(Darmanitan jumps into the air and spins with incredible speed and power into Crustle, doing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Crustle, Rock Wrecker!

 _(It puts its claw together in front of itself and a small grey stone forms in between them. Crustle then raises the stone up and it grows until it's as big as itself and fires it at Darmanitan, doing a good amount of damage. Now, Darmanitan spins with incredible speed and power into Crustle, doing more damage to it than before.)_

Cilan: Use X-Scissor!

 _(Crustle jumps into the air and both its claws glow light blue, then it put them together in front of itself and a light blue "X" with a magenta outline appears in front of the claws and falls forward, directly slamming into Darmanitan, doing some damage. Darmanitan spins with more incredible speed and power towards Crustle.)_

Cilan: Dodge it and use Hyper Beam!

 _(It shifts to the side and narrowly evades the attack. Now, Crustle puts its claws together and fires a dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy surrounding it at Darmanitan, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ada: Darmanitan, Hammer Arm!

 _(One of Darmanitan's forearms glows white and it slams it onto Crustle, dealing damage.)_

Ada: All right, now use Gyro Ball!

 _(Darmanitan's fists glow light blue and it spins rapidly counter-clockwise at Crustle, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Use Shell Smash and Rock Wrecker!

 _(Crustle jumps out of its shell and its body glows white. Then, crimson cracks form around its body and the white energy breaks off like pieces of a shell. Crustle's body glows crimson red. Now, it puts its claw together in front of itself and a small grey stone forms in between them. Crustle then raises the stone up and it grows until it's as big as itself. The white pieces fuse with it and Crustle fires it at Darmanitan, hitting it and dealing a good amount of damage. Darmanitan faints and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Darmanitan's unable to battle! Crustle wins!

Ada: Darmanitan, return.

 _(She calls Darmanitan back to its Pokeball. She puts it back in her pouch pocket and gets a third one out.)_

Ada: I choose you, Lopunny!

 _(She throws it and Lopunny appears.)_

Cilan: Crustle, X-Scissor!

 _(Crustle jumps into the air and both its claws glow light blue, then it put them together in front of itself and a light blue "X" with a magenta outline appears in front of the claws and falls forward, directly slamming into Lopunny and doing damage.)_

Ada: Lopunny, use Bounce!

 _(It jumps into the air and sticks its right leg out, kicking Crustle, doing damage and bouncing off it.)_

Cilan: Rock Slide, now!

 _(Crustle raises both claws up into the air and multiple white rings of energy appear above its body high in the sky and large gray boulders appear out of the ripples of energy. They fall down and rain over Lopunny, dealing damage to it.)_

Ada: Use Water Pulse!

 _(Lopunny puts its hands together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Now, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Crustle, dealing a great amount of damage to it. Crustle passes and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Crustle's unable to continue! Lopunny wins!

 _(Cilan calls Crustle back to its Pokeball. Now, he gets another one out.)_

Cilan: Come on out, Houndoom.

 _(He throws it and Houndoom emerges from it.)_

Houndoom: _(growls.)_

Ada: Lopunny, use Double Kick!

 _(It kicks Houndoom twice with both legs, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Houndoom, use Rock Smash!

 _(It jumps into the air, its front paws glow white and falls onto Lopunny, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Now, Flame Charge!

 _(Houndoom gets enveloped in red flames, runs faster and slams into Lopunny, doing more damage.)_

Ada: Lopunny, fight back with High Jump Kick!

 _(It jumps into the air, its left knee glows white and strikes Houndoom with it, doing damage.)_

Cilan: Houndoom, Crunch!

Houndoom: (growls.)

 _(Its teeth glow, jumps up and bites down on Lopunny, doing damage.)_

Ada: Water Pulse!

 _(Lopunny puts its hands together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Now, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Houndoom, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Use Fire Fang!

 _(Houndoom's mouth and fangs get enveloped in red-orange flames and it bites down on Lopunny, dealing damage.)_

Ada: Lopunny, Bounce!

 _(It jumps into the air, sticks its left leg out and goes for Houndoom.)_

Cilan: Dodge it!

 _(It jumps backwards and swiftly avoids the attack.)_

Ash: This isn't looking good for Cilan.

Pikachu: Pika.

Diana: Yep, but he certainly not going down easy.

Ada: Lopunny, use Focus Punch!

 _(Lopunny sharply concentrates & focuses and its left fist glows light blue and punches Houndoom with it, delivering a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Houndoom, use Inferno!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires a stream of blue and white fire at Lopunny, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Ada: Use High Jump Kick!

 _(Lopunny jumps into the air, its left knee glows white and goes for Houndoom.)_

Cilan: Dodge it, now!

 _(Houndoom leaps out of Lopunny's path, but then, Lopunny bounces on its other leg, jumps up and lands on both feet.)_

Cilan: Houndoom, Fire Fang!

 _(Houndoom's mouth and fangs get enveloped in red-orange flames and it bites down on Lopunny, dealing damage.)_

Ada: Lopunny, use Water Pulse!

 _(It puts its hands together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Now, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Houndoom, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Flame Charge!

 _(Houndoom gets enveloped in red flames and runs fast towards Lopunny.)_

Ada: Lopunny, dodge and use Double Kick!

 _(It leaps up and narrowly evades Houndoom's attack. Now, Lopunny kicks Houndoom twice with both legs, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Use Crunch!

Houndoom: (growls.)

 _(Its teeth glow, jumps up and bites down on Lopunny, doing damage.)_

Ada: Lopunny, time to finish this with Focus Punch!

 _(Lopunny sharply concentrates & focuses and its left fist glows light blue and punches Houndoom with it, delivering a good amount of damage. Houndoom falls to the ground and passes out.)_  
Referee: Houndoom's unable to battle! Lopunny's the victor, and this match goes to Ada.

 _(Cilan calls Houndoom back to its Pokeball.)_

Cilan: You tried your best, Houndoom. You've earned it.

 _(Now, Ada comes over to him.)_

Ada: Thank you for giving us a great battle, Cilan.

Cilan: You're welcome Ada. You sure put up a tough one.

Ada: Well, so did you.

 _(They both bow to each other. Now, a brief montage goes on where we see the ensuing battles that follow, from Ada battling against Janie, Iris facing off against Diana to Ash battling Ada and Trevor faces off against a guy named Adam. It concludes with the gang regrouping in the main lobby, resting and relaxing.)_

Ada: Janie, you really put up quite a battle back there

Janie: Thanks, Ada. So did you. (She turns over to Ash.) Hey, while we're still on the subject, Ash, are you and Iris all pumped up for the final match?

Ash: Oh, you bet we are!

Pikachu: Pika-Pikachu!

Iris: It's going to be the biggest one of them all.

Axew (agreeing): Axew.

Clemont: So, Lex, I've been meaning to ask you: how did you first get into sculpting Pokemon and writing?

Lex: That's easy: I was a Pokemon sketcher when I first began my journey and loved to sketch whatever came to my mind, and I starting writing after hearing one of Prof. Oak's most influential poems.

Clemont: Ahh, that's very insightful. _(He turns over to Ada.)_ How about you, Ada?

Ada: Oh, me? Well, it actually stems back to my desire to train my Pokemon to their fullest potential, so I started thinking about how much each of them needed to train specifically, as well as creating special courses to help them take their skills to the next level, and then later on, I wanted to create things that were beneficial to the community, as well.

Trevor: Oh, that's very noble.

Ada: Indeed.

Serena: So, what sort of project are you doing right now?

Ada: I'm working on a special portable irrigation system for the island farmers.

 _(She gets out the Pokepilot, turns on and pulls up schematics for the irrigation system.)_

(impressed): Wow! That's sure to go over well with them.

Ada: I have a good feeling that it will.

Jenny (over P.A.): Attention. The final battle will begin in a few moments.

Ash: Well, Iris, this is it.

Iris: Yep, just like the first club tournament we entered.

Ash: Mmm-hmm, only this time, things will be different.

Iris: You said it.

 _(They both give each other an affirmatory handshake and they all head back out. Now, we cross-fade in back to the stadium for the final match.)_

Referee: The final matchup between Ash Ketchum and Iris will now begin!

Iris: Excadrill, let's go!

 _(She throws it and Excadrill emerges from it.)_

Excadrill: Exca!

Ash: Corphish, I choose you!

 _(He throws the Pokeball and Corphish appears.)_

Corphish: Corphish!

Iris: Excadrill, use Metal Claw!

 _(Excadrill's claws flash white and turn to iron. Now, it jumps up and slashes repeatedly at Corphish, doing some damage to it.)_

Ash: Corphish, Crabhammer!

 _(Corphish's pincers glow white and hits the ground, sending an invisible shockwave at Excadrill, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Vice Grip!

 _(It pinches Excadrill with its left claw, doing a little more damage.)_

Iris: Use Rock Slide!

 _(Excadrill's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around its body. Now, several grey boulders appear out of the ripples and fall down on Corphish, dealing damage to it.)_

Ash: Counter with Bubble Beam!

Corphish: Cor-phish-phish-phish!

 _(It opens its right pincer and fires blue bubbles at Excadrill, dealing a considerable amount of damage.)_

Iris: Excadrill, use Dig!

Excadrill: Exca!

 _(It digs into the ground with its claws and digs underneath Corphish. Now, it comes up below it and slashes Corphish with one of its claws, doing damage.)_

Ash: All right, Corphish, use Crabhammer, Bubble Beam and Crunch!

 _(Corphish's pincers glow white and hits the ground, sending an invisible shockwave at Excadrill, dealing a good amount of damage. Now, it opens its right pincer and fires blue bubbles at Excadrill, dealing more damage. The serrated edges of Corphish's pincers glows white and clamps down on Excadrill with them, doing even more damage.)_

Don George: Whoa! Now, that was an effective combination.

Jenny: Yeah, no question about that.

Iris: Oh, don't we'll take that lightly. Excadrill, Dig, Metal Claw and Focus Blast!

Excadrill: Exca!

 _(It digs into the ground with its claws and digs underneath Corphish. Now, it comes up below it and slashes Corphish with one of its claws, doing damage. Next, its claws flash white and turn to iron. Now, it jumps up and slashes repeatedly at Corphish, doing some more damage. Now, Excadrill puts its claws together and a light blue ball of energy forms in between them. Now, it pulls back one claw, while keeping the ball in its other one, leaps up and tosses it at Corphish, doing more damage to it.)_

Ash: Use Vice Grip!

Corphish: Cor-phish!

 _(It snips its pincers and goes for Excadrill.)_

Iris: Excadrill, dodge and use Drill Run!

 _(It jumps up and evades Corphish's attack. Now, it holds its arms out, spins its body rapidly and dives forward, jabbing Corphish with the protrusions sticking out of its head and doing damage.)_

Iris: Okay, now use Rock Slide!

 _(Excadrill's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around its body. Now, several grey boulders appear out of the ripples and fall down on Corphish, dealing damage to it.)_

Ash: Corphish, Blizzard now!

 _(It opens its right pincer, the inside starts to glow light blue and it fires a power blizzard from it at Excadrill, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Iris: Use Metal Claw!

 _(Excadrill's claws flash white and turn to iron. Now, it jumps up and slashes repeatedly at Corphish, doing some damage to it.)_

Ash: Corphish, Bubble Beam!

Corphish: Cor-phish-phish-phish!

 _(It opens its right pincer and fires blue bubbles at Excadrill, dealing a considerable amount of damage.)_

Iris: Excadrill, use Dig and go into Focus Blast!

Excadrill: Exca!

 _(It digs into the ground with its claws and digs underneath Corphish. Now, it comes up below it and slashes Corphish with one of its claws, doing damage. Now, it_ _puts its claws together and a light blue ball of energy forms in between them. Now, it pulls back one claw, while keeping the ball in its other one, leaps up and tosses it at Corphish, doing more damage to it.)_

Ash: Use Crabhammer and Crunch!

 _(Corphish's pincers glow white and hits the ground, sending an invisible shockwave at Excadrill, dealing a good amount of damage. Now, the serrated edges of Corphish's pincers glows white and clamps down on Excadrill with them, doing more damage.)_

Ash: Now, Corphish Blizzard!

Corphish: Cor-phiiish!

 _(It opens its right pincer, the inside starts to glow light blue and it fires a power blizzard from it at Excadrill, dealing a great amount of damage. Excadrill collapses and faints.)_

Referee: Excadrill's out of the battle! Corphish wins!

Ash: All right! Way to go, Corphish!

Corphish: Cor-phish!

Iris: Oh, well. Excadrill, you battled hardest. Come on back.

 _(She calls Excadrill back to its Pokeball and puts it back in her pocket.)_

Iris: It's time, Axew.

Axew: Axew!

 _(He hops out of her hair and onto the battle field.)_

Ash: Corphish, Vice Grip, let's go!

 _(It pinches Axew with its right claw, doing damage.)_

Iris: Axew, use Dragon Claw!

Axew: Axew!

 _(His claws glow light blue and slashes at Corphish, doing damage.)_

Ash: Crunch, now!

 _(The serrated edges of Corphish's pincers glows white and clamps down on Axew with them, dealing damage to him.)_

Iris: Use Dragon Rage!

 _(Axew opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of black energy, which turns into the shape of a blue & black dragon, at Corphish, dealing damage to it. Corphish faints and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Corphish is unable to battle! Axew wins!

Ash: Corphish, return.

 _(He calls Corphish back to its Pokeball, places it back on his belt and gets another one off of it.)_

Ash: Gliscor, let's go!

 _(He tosses it up and Gliscor appears out of it.)_

Gliscor: Gliscor!

Iris: Axew, use Night Slash!

Axew: Axew!

 _(His claws glows dark purple and slashes at Gliscor, dealing damage to it.)_

Ash: Gliscor, Steel Wing, go!

 _(Its patagium glow white and strikes Axew with them, doing damage.)_

Iris: Use Dragon Pulse!

 _(Axew opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Gliscor, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: All right, now Fire Fang!

 _(Gliscor's mouth and fangs get enveloped in red-orange flames and it bites down on Axew, doing some damage to him.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Rage!

 _(He opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of black energy, which turns into the shape of a blue & black dragon, at Gliscor.) _

Ash: Dodge it!

Gliscor: Gliscor!

 _(It flies up out of the attack's path, but then, Axew moves his head up and the beam redirects towards Gliscor, landing a direct hit and doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Okay, Gliscor, use Stone Edge!

 _(Its eyes glow white and two light blue rings appear around its body, which then glow white and form into white stones that revolve around its body. The white glow dissipates into grey rocks, which Gliscor fires at Axew, doing damage.)_

Iris: Dragon Claw!

Axew: Ax-ew!

 _(Both his claws glow light blue and slashes Gliscor with them, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Use X-Scissor and Steel Wing!

 _(Its claws glow light blue and it swipes them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X'-shaped light blue energy at Axew, doing damage to him. Now, its patagium glow white and strikes Axew with them, doing more damage.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Claw and Dragon Pulse!

Axew: Ax-ew!

 _(Both his claws glow light blue and slashes Gliscor with them, doing damage. Now, Axew opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Gliscor, dealing more damage.)_

Ash: All right Gliscor, use Stone Edge!

 _(Its eyes glow white and two light blue rings appear around its body, which then glow white and form into white stones that revolve around its body. The white glow dissipates into grey rocks, which Gliscor fires at Axew.)_

Iris: Axew, dodge them and use Outrage now!

Axew: Axew!

 _(He zigs and zags around the rocks, narrowly evading each one. Now, he concentrates and his eyes glow red and his body becomes outlined in a red aura. Now, he jumps up and punches and kicks Gliscor continuously, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Gliscor, use Giga Impact!

 _(It gets enveloped in an invisible energy, then a bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and aims toward Axew. Now, it shoots itself and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow surrounding it appear around its bodies and slam into Axew, dealing great damage to him.)_

Axew: Ax-ew!

 _(He jumps up and punches and kicks Gliscor continuously, doing a good amount of damage. The red aura around Axew's body disappears, but his eyes still glow red.)_

Iris: Axew, use Dragon Rage!

Axew (snarling): Axxxx-ewwww!

 _(He opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of black energy, which turns into the shape of a blue & black dragon, at Gliscor, doing damage to it. Axew shakes his head and his eyes stop glowing.)_

Axew (normally): Axew.

Ash: Okay Gliscor, use Stone Edge, Steel Wing and Fire Fang!

 _(Its eyes glow white and two light blue rings appear around its body, which then glow white and form into white stones that revolve around its body. The white glow dissipates into grey rocks, which Gliscor fires at Axew. Next, Gliscor's patagium glow white and strikes Axew with them, doing more damage. Now, mouth and fangs get enveloped in red-orange flames and it bites down on Axew, doing some more damage to him.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Rage, Dragon Pulse and Dragon Claw!

Axew: Ax-ew!

 _(He opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of black energy, which turns into the shape of a blue & black dragon, at Gliscor, doing damage to it. Now, he opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Gliscor, dealing more damage. Next, both of Axew's claws glow light blue and slashes Gliscor with them, doing more damage.)_

Janie: Boy, this is getting very intense.

Ada: You said it.

Ash: Gliscor, use X-Scissor!

 _(Its claws glow light blue and it swipes them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X'-shaped light blue energy at Axew, doing damage.)_

Iris: Night Slash, now!

Axew: Axew!

 _(His claws glows dark purple and slashes at Gliscor, dealing damage to it.)_

Ash: All right, Giga Impact!

Iris: You too, Axew!

 _(Both get enveloped in an invisible energy, then bright flashes of yellow light appear in front of their faces and aim towards each other. Now, they shoot themselves and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow surrounding it appear around their bodies and slam into each other, creating an explosion on impact. Both Pokemon fall to the ground, passed out.)_

Referee: Axew and Gliscor are both unable to battle!

 _(Ash calls Gliscor back to its Pokeball and Iris goes and picks Axew up. Both each give an expression as if to say, "You were spectacular out there." Now, they pick out one Pokeball each.)_

Ash and Iris: Go!

 _(They toss them up and Krookodile and Dragonite emerge from them.)_

Dragonite: _(bellows.)_

Ash: Krookodile, start with Crunch!

 _(Its teeth glow white and bites down on Dragonite, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Dragonite, use Aqua Tail!

Dragonite: _(grunts.)_

 _(Its tail glows light blue, spins it around and a spiral of water winds around it. Now, it swings it and hits Krookodile, dealing damage to it.)_

Ash: Now, use Stone Edge!

 _(Krookodile's body gets enveloped in white. The white energy comes off the body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around the body. The white light fades and the orbs form into multiple grey rocks, which Krookodile then fires at Dragonite, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Iris: Counter with Flamethrower!

 _(Dragonite fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Krookodile, dealing some damage.)_

Iris: Now, use Dragon Rush and Ice Beam!

 _(Dragonite flies up, then spins around and its body gets immersed in a light blue orb with white streaks. Now, it fires multiple light blue beams of energy at Krookodile, dealing a great amount of damage. Now, Dragonite slams into it, dealing more damage to it.)_

Ash: Krookodile, Thunder Fang and Dragon Claw, now!

 _(Its teeth glow yellow electricity envelops them and bites down on Dragonite, doing a good amount of damage. Next, its claws glow light blue and it slashes Dragonite with them, doing even more damage.)_

Iris: Dragonite, use Ice Beam!

 _(It fires multiple light blue beams of energy at Krookodile.)_

Ash: Dodge it with Dig!

 _(Krookodile jumps up and narrowly evades the attack.)_

Ash: Now, use Thunder Fang!

 _(Its teeth glow yellow electricity envelops them and bites down on Dragonite, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Iris: Dragonite, use Flamethrower!

 _(It fires a stream of red-orange of fire from its mouth at Krookodile, doing some damage to it.)_

Ash: Is that all you got?

Iris: Oh, you just wait and see. Dragonite, use Ice Beam, Flamethrower and Aqua Tail!

 _(It fires multiple light blue beams of energy at Krookodile. Next, it fires a stream of red-orange of fire from its mouth at Krookodile. Now, its tail glows light blue, spins it around and a spiral of water winds around it. Dragonite swings it at Krookodile.)_

Ash: Krookodile, use Dig, then go into Dragon Claw and Thunder Fang!

 _(Krookodile jumps into the air and dives face first into the ground, narrowly evading every one of Dragonite's attacks. Now, it comes up in front of Dragonite, its claws glow light blue and slashes Dragonite with them, doing damage. Then, its teeth glow yellow electricity envelops them and bites down on Dragonite, doing more damage.)_

Iris: Dragonite, use Hurricane!

Dragonite: _(loudly bellows.)_

 _(It takes to the air, then its wings glow light blue and flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that deals a great amount of damage to Krookodile.)_

Ash _(concerned)_ : You all right, Krookodile?

 _(Krookodile manages to get back up on its feet and gives Ash an affirmatory nod.)_

Ash: Good. Now, use Crunch!

 _(Its teeth glow white and goes for Dragonite.)_

Iris: Dragonite, dodge it and use Aqua Tail!

 _(It flies and narrowly avoids the attack. Now, its tail glows light blue, spins it around and a spiral of water winds around it. Now, it swings it and hits Krookodile, dealing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Ash: Krookodile, Stone Edge, let's go!

 _(Krookodile's body gets enveloped in white. The white energy comes off the body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around the body. The white light fades and the orbs form into multiple grey rocks, which Krookodile then fires at Dragonite, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Finish this with Dragon Claw, Crunch and Stone Edge again!

 _(Krookodile's claws glow light blue and it slashes Dragonite with them, dealing a good amount of damage. Now, its teeth glow white and bites down on Dragonite, doing more damage to it. Next, Krookodile's body gets enveloped in white. The white energy comes off the body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around the body. The white light fades and the orbs form into multiple grey rocks, which Krookodile then fires at Dragonite, doing even more damage to it. Dragonite faints and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Dragonite cannot continue to battle! Krookodile's the winner, and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!

Ash _(jubilantly)_ : All right!

Pikachu _(jubilantly)_ : Pi-Pikachu!

Iris _(happily & gently)_: Dragonite, you were amazing. Go on & take a good rest.

 _(She calls it back to its Poke ball.)_

Ash: You were awesome today, Krookodile!

 _(Iris comes over to them.)_

Iris _(honestly)_ : Ash, you put up a great battle there.

Ash: Thanks, Iris. Same to you.

 _(She gives him a congratulatory handshake. Now, we cross fade over to the winner's circle.)_

Don George: Congratulations, Mr. Ketchum. It gives me great pleasure to award you the Trainers' Club cup.

Ash: Thank you, Don George.

 _(He raises it up over his head and it gleams in the light.)_

Ash _(exuberantly)_ : All right! The Trainers' Club cup is all ours!

Pikachu _(exuberantly)_ : Pi-Pikachu!

 _(Cross fade to minutes later, where the gang is standing outside of the stadium.)_

Iris: That sure was a lot of fun.

Axew: Axew.

Lex: Yeah. You were all spectacular back there.

Clemont: Thank you, Lex.

Cilan (to Clemont & Serena): You two did excellently for your first tournament.

Serena: We sure did.

(Ada looks at the time on her Poketch.)

Ada: Come on, guys.

Trevor _(confused)_ : Huh? Where are we going?

Ada: It's nearly sunset, and I know of a good spot where we can view it from.

Cilan: Okay, then. Lead the way.

 _(Ada leads them over to a nearby hill, which they walk halfway up on and stop past the midway point.)_

Ada: Okay, here we are.

 _(They each pick out a spot to sit in.)_

Ash _(curiously)_ : All right, Ada. How come we're watching the sunset from here?

Ada _(knowingly)_ : Oh, you'll see in just a moment.

 _(They look up at the sky. As the Sun sets, a mix red, orange and yellow lights fill the sky, with clouds moving in and casting purple colors across.)_

All (in wonder): Wow!

Pikachu (in wonder): Pika.

Axew (in wonder): Axew.

Janie: You know, maybe we might see ones like this when we get to the Decolore Islands.

Lex: Believe us, guys. You're going to be in for quite a treat when you arrive on the island.

Trevor & Janie: Okay.

 _(They all continue looking on at the sunset. Now, we pan up and get an overview shot of the plateau being enveloped in the colors of the sunset and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
